To Be A Commoner
by Like-anyother
Summary: Kagome is a Lady, no, not a princess or a noblewoman, well, she considers herself not. She hates her upscale life, until her friend, Sango, urges her to see the village where commoners live...Finding some really cute guys...IY/Kag & S/M plz r/r.
1. Thy Ladies

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say it once! I don't own Inuyasha; it's the copyright property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sadly...

A/N: Ok, I know this is like any other Princess story of Kagome's life, but I couldn't resist! Yea, I know, I have other fanfics, I'll get back to them later, this was some idea I had stuck in my head, I needed to get this out, you know how it is! O yea, plz review, I can use the encouragement! Plz?

To Be A Commoner 

Chapter 1

"You take a bow afterwards..."

Kagome wasn't really listening to the monotonous voice of her instructor. Sure, life in a rich family has its good points, but it had its limits too. Before she was five, her father had died and her mother decided to marry another man. Now _that_ was at least twelve years ago. She was seventeen and bored to death of living the life of luxury. She had few friends and they didn't come by often, that just made it worst. She turned her head abruptly as the instructor called her name.

"Kagome dear, please demonstrate the ballroom dance I taught you."

"Yes Miss Saoki." Kagome got up from her chair and proceeded to demonstrate the dance with one of the servants.

"Kagome, not that way at all! Your footing is off beat and your body _must_ be graceful." Miss Saoki displayed a portion of the dance. As usual Kagome mimicked the part and went back to dancing.

**Bong! Bong!**

"My my! It's two already! Well Kagome, time's up, now I want you to-"

"Practice the dance on my own." Kagome finished broadly, thankful that time was up.

"Yes, that would be great! But Kagome dear, remember that there's a ball in two months from now!" The instructor's shrill voice rang out as she walked off through the big double doors and down the hall.

Kagome put her palm to her forehead. How she dreaded that ball! It _was _held in her honor after all, but only because of her upcoming eighteenth birthday. The rules! I thought those rules are only for princesses! Kagome wasn't a princess at all, she was a modern girl who happened to have a step-dad who had a lot of money _and_ who happened to own a huge portion of Tokyo. She didn't want to be that girl, but she was and there was no explaining to be done, she was Lady Kagome whether she liked it or not.

"Lady Kagome, your father would like to see you now." One of the servant boys came in to announce her impending doom.

"Ok, I'll be there." Waving off the boy, Kagome pondered about the ball some more as she made her way to her father's room. _Me_! Why does it have to be _me_? Having to be wed at the age of eighteen? They have got to be kidding. But they weren't, the rules stated simply that **any **princesses or ladies in thy order, _must _be wedded at the age of eighteen. Now what was she doing? Quoting the rules? The years of training and proper order was getting to her. Remembering the meeting with her step-dad, she walked on trying to think of something else. She went down numerous corridors and entrances to finally arrive at another pair of double doors. Opening them quietly, she entered her step-dad's study.

"Kagome! So glad to see you! I trust that the dancing is coming along well?" Lord Kamahi stopped his babbling as he looked at his sullen stepdaughter. "You know there will be a ball in two months, do you not?"

"Yes father." Kagome looked down, suddenly interested in the tiled floors.

"Kagome, it's for your own good."

O, how she despised those words, always for your own good, maybe to you, but not to me. "Father, I don't want to get married."

"Kagome, it's not your choice or mine. The law says so, and that means that. You know that as well as I. Now get on with your other classes." Lord Kamahi adjusted his half moon spectacles and went back to reading a piece of parchment.

Kagome did a light bow and went off to her room. Just like her father to forget that there weren't any other classes, he had cleared out all of them, save the manner and dancing classes. Three hours each! From eight in the morning to two in the afternoon! Thank the heavens that there weren't any more classes, how could she live with it all? Finding herself in her glamorous room again, Kagome slumped down on the bed.

"Miss Kagome, a visitor for you." A maid rehearsed yet again.

"Another suitor? Don't they know what a sign-up sheet is?"

"Perhaps you want me to tell her to wait?"

Her? "Let her in..." Kagome sighed; maybe it's a friend.

"How are you doing? Are the lessons getting in the way?"

"Sango! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" Kagome hurried over to her friend.

"I decided that I needed to visit you and of course, I needed a break, so that's why I'm staying for a week!" Sango smiled and hugged her friend, a little yellowish kitty jumped off of Sango's shoulder and onto the carpeted floor.

Kagome hugged back. "O, thanks! I would've suffocated in all this mess!"

"No kidding you would." Sango broke free of the hug and had a glum expression.

"The ball?" Kagome asked all to knowingly.

"Yea, who would of figured? I'm just glad that I'm sharing the ball with you, being alone would freak me out!"

"Same here. You don't know what they try to do just to get me ready."

A furry nose nudged Kagome's arm, Kagome looked down at the kitty and helped it into her arms, hearing her purr. "Hey Kirara!"

Casting a sideways look at Kirara, Sango smiled willfully. "We both need a break! Long and relaxing fun!" Sango commented, looking back out of the large window. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a commoner?"

"Um... what are you getting at...?" Kagome knew all too well that Sango was an adventurous and daring girl. She could be thinking of anything.

"O, I don't know, living in a rich family and all takes a big toll, but what if we are commoners in our own lands?"

"What are we going to do? Sneak o-"

"Precisely! We will sneak out at the break of dawn, dressed like commoners! It would be fun!"

"But, wouldn't father get mad at us?"

"Who cares? Let him worry. I say we get on with the plan and go around the village for at least a week-"

"A week?"

"Um... maybe not a whole week, make it four days... we would have so much fun!"

"I have a feeling that this isn't right..." Kagome started to scratch Kirara behind her ears.

"Please! You know the pressures of life are horrible! Just take a chance?" Sango looked at her friend pleadingly.

Kagome didn't know what to say, all those years of training in proper grammar and use of words didn't really come in handy when you needed it. "Well... I guess-"

"O, thank you! We would have so much fun..."

Kagome let Sango ramble on. She took Kirara into her hands and held her up face to face. "She's creeping me out. Maybe there's too much pressure on the girl?" Two big red orbs nodded in agreement and a tongue went out to lick Kagome. She giggled a little. "Hey!"

Sango turned around and looked at the dainty kitty. "Oi, Kagome? So you sure? I mean... maybe it's not a good idea."

Kagome turned back to her friend. "Nani? Did I just hear my friend say what I heard? Come on, I think a break is what we need at the moment! I can tell Khani to get some village clothes."

"Yea, that would be useful. I forgot about that..." Sango sat in a nearby chair and pondered. "We would need to bring provisions and we can't wear any jewelry or makeup."

"And we'll need to bring Kirara along."

"That would help! Maybe we could take a ride on her, maybe not." Sango appeared to be thinking extra hard. "I can leave her with the maid, it would be easier to disguise ourselves."

"I agree, but it's a shame to leave this kitty here." Kagome rang a silver bell. In came Khani.

"Miss Kagome?"

"Please fetch some village clothes and some food."

Khani gave her a weird look but regained her composure. "Yes, Miss Kagome."

After a while, Khani came back with some clothes and food. She handed Kagome a small bag. "This is some money, I thought you would need it if your going to go into the village...disguised." A twinkle of mischief could be seen in the servant's eyes.

Sango and Kagome were stunned. "O, thank you, but would you tell?"

"Of course not Miss Kagome, after all, some people need an adventure, and you two deserve one!" She smiled at the girls and left.

"Are we _that_ easy to see through?" Kagome asked in a perplexed voice.

"It seems that way." Sango's jaw was hanging aloft.

----

Everything was quiet and still in the halls. Sango moved quietly towards Kagome's room. The sun hadn't come up yet and it was dark. Finally clasping the knob on the door, she entered Kagome's room.

"Shh, Kagome? Wake up, time to discover a new world!" Sango whispered, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Aww, this early, let me get some rest." Kagome snuggled back in to the comfort of the bed.

"Come on, do you want to be dancing around and learning more manners?" This caught Kagome and woke her up. "Good, I'm dressed already and I have a small backpack Khani gave to me, with the food in it."

Kagome got out of bed and yawned, she took the clothes out of a drawer of her dresser and started to change. After that was done, she took the small bag with the money in it and stowed it away in the tight burgundy sash.

The two stood together, examining each other.

Kagome wore a white starch blouse under a light purple dress. A burgundy sash tied itself around her waist. The dress was made to stand out a little on it's own which left the undergarments, giving her an itchy feeling.

Sango was dressed in a white starch blouse also, but with a pink dress and a gray sash around her waist. The undergarments were itchy as well. Sango tied her hair back into a ponytail while Kagome let her hair stay down.

"Let's use the fireplace to get out." Kagome motioned to the old brick fireplace and inched closer to a single red brick and pushed. A small noise escaped the fireplace as it opened a little. "Come on, this leads to the kitchen."

Waiting for Sango to get in, Kagome pushed the same brick so as to close the secret passage. "Follow me."

They made their way down some narrow stone steps and made it to a wall of more bricks. Kagome yet again pushed a brick and made her way out as the fireplace edged forward. Sango followed and this time pushed the brick allowing it to go back, closed. The two girls walked stealthily towards the kitchen door and opened it to reveal the open village. Careful not to make a disturbing sound, Kagome and Sango walked out of the kitchen and into the lightening sky. They made their way towards the wicker gate and allowed themselves through. This was going to be an enjoyable day.

----

A/N: Plz review! I need reviews for my ego! Please give me some suggestions, I pretty much have this planned out that is, if you guys want me to continue, but suggestions are welcome! Would six reviews be too much to ask? Pweety Pwease? (If you go to my profile, you can see the fanfics I'm not going to update for right now, it'll be explained, sorry!)


	2. Festivities

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: It took me a long time to write this considering all the events of relatives coming and going. *shudder* If any of the characters seem OOC plz tell me. I usually don't do replies to the reviews but here it goes!  
  
bLue:gRafit!i: Yea it does remind me of that scene but I didn't get the idea from it. Wow, the more you think about it, it does have a lot of resemblance. Although, I did get one idea from the movie, Legacy, it was a weird movie, but then again I'm weird so that doesn't matter! I think I should do a disclaimer though.  
  
Disclaimer: Some ideas are taken from the movie Legacy I don't own it however, Nor do I own Aladdin, even though the ideas are sort of like theirs.  
  
Ferret demon: Thanx! I Appreciate that!  
  
Dark Angel Hazel: Share a room with Miroku?! I think that I should leave Sango with him. You've got to be kidding! Lol.  
  
Innocence: My ego feels so much better! Thank yous for the help, I'm naming it To Be A Commoner. (For some reason, that's why I am classified as WEIRD)  
  
Noelle: Of course I'll continue!  
  
Inuyasha Fan: I can't turn away from puppy dog eyes! Awwww.  
  
Kairi: Suspense?! Wow! I never knew I could do that!  
  
A/N: Hope you guyz enjoy it! It is sort of lame, but it has a VITAL point in this story, I'm going to make it seem like Aladdin though, sorry, but it has to be done, maybe not that Aladdiny... we may never know?!  
  
~*~  
  
To Be A Commoner  
  
Chapter 2  
  
This was wonderment. The village looked peaceful in the coming rays of the sun. Sango was the one who pulled Kagome towards the village, ready for excitement.  
  
The town was beginning to wake up and the sights and smells were getting to them.  
  
"Come on! I want something to eat!" Sango followed the aroma of food and tried to track it down as best as she could which resulted in dead ends and alleyways.  
  
"We have food already, why don't you eat that?"  
  
"Because, fresh food is always better!"  
  
"Um..." Kagome lost thought as she spotted some hot bread. Sango was already there, ordering two loaves.  
  
In a gruff voice, the vendor told the price, Sango surprisingly gave him the right amount, after she took the purse from Kagome that is. They walked away, each munching on fresh baked bread.  
  
"I never knew that bread tasted this good!" Kagome uttered after another mouthful.  
  
"Yea! It's ten times better than what they serve back at the castle." Sango munched on a big chunk of the bread.  
  
"You eat way too fast, you hav-"  
  
"Kagome, relax, we're not back at the castle! Have some fun, loosen up!"  
  
Kagome looked around. People were all beginning to crowd around her; the morning became increasingly full of noise. Finishing up her last piece of bread she looked around to see more stalls being set up or occupied. All different kinds of aromas wafted through the air. Some outside vendors and inside shops were selling jewelry, food, cloth, but most were just collections of odds and ends. Sango was headed to one of the stalls selling jewelry pulling Kagome along with her. It was quite close and easy to get to after Sango pushed through all the people standing in the way... They stood right in front of the booth, Sango was looking over the jewelry and Kagome was looking around too.  
  
"Oi Kagome! This one would look just stunning on you." Kagome looked at her friend's hand where a piece of jewelry dangled. Pieces of pure white shell were strung on some green thread. They were spaced evenly and one could not tell if the shells were touching or not. But what caught Kagome's eye was the round object in the middle. Pink and shinning almost with a faint pink glow.  
  
"This must cost a lot-"  
  
"O come on, it matches your outfit!" Sango could be annoying sometimes, but it usually led to good outcomes. From more pestering and pushing on Sango's part, Kagome finally gave in.  
  
"I'll buy this one." Showing the necklace to the owner. "What's the price?"  
  
"O that one, haven't been able to sell that one, let's see, I'll make you a deal at three gold coins."  
  
(an: Ok, this is medieval time! Gold coins are used, that's what I think they use... I don't know, but that's what I think, tell me if I'm wrong. ^_^)  
  
Sango dug around in the purse that she currently carried with her, counting out three coins from the others she had, she gave it to the vendor. "Here you go Kagome, put it on!" Without waiting for a reply, Sango turned her friend around and clasped the jewelry onto her neck. "It looks stunning! I was right!"  
  
Kagome did look rather stunning, it was like the jewel and herself were one, almost. Sango wasn't looking at her right now, her interest was turned to a platform stage. (an: Not really a platform stage, a "makeshift" platform with curtains {blue curtains}.) Kagome looked at it too. The announcer was telling a short story to introduce what looked like a skit of some sort, maybe a challenge to the audience. As usual, Sango made her way towards the front with Kagome silently following her.  
  
"Today we have indeed a new skit, never performed!" A cheer rose from the crowd. "As shown every other day, we will be continuing a play similar to the one done yesterday. I believe it was something about dances?" He paused. "This skit however does need volunteers as always, but this time it has something to do with a ball! As many know, a ball in less than two months is going to be held in honor of the lady's eighteenth birthday!" Another cheer rose up from the crowd, mainly made up of boys. "However, today's skit will include an instructor for dancing! Helping out of course." A couple of laughs could be heard. "Some of you out there need it so I wouldn't be laughing." The announcer gave a faint chuckle and cast a wary eye around. "We need one girl and boy for starters...anyone interested?" Of course some were willing to make a humiliation of their selves in front of the audience and some were there to have fun. Sango raised Kagome's hand and shouted out a few times. Kagome was turning a light pink from embarrassment, sometimes Sango just had to push it. This however, caught the announcer's attention. "What have we here? Come on up! You're going to demonstrate the skit today!" He pointed directly at Kagome, nobody could mistake that. Slowly, Kagome made her way onto the stage from some side steps on the left side of the stand. A light pink still graced her features. The announcer went on through the crowd. "We still need a boy! Who would want to dance with a pretty girl like her?" Now this made Kagome blush deeper, but just slightly. She hoped that nobody would think that she was the lady of this land, she shuddered at the thought. She hadn't really noticed that a boy walked up onto the stage until he was practically beside her.  
  
*~*(an: this is flashback)  
  
"She's a beauty isn't she?" A guy nudged his friend beside him.  
  
"Yea." He was definitely caught off guard and quickly reclaimed his stature, but it was too late. "No, stop, I don't, you'll pay for this." His ever-annoying friend raised his hand up and waved it vigorously. The announcer chose him as a result. A death glare was sent in the waving friend's direction. What was so good about being picked?  
  
*~*(an: This flashback may be a tad to confusing, but it will all be explained, promise!)  
  
"Let's get started!" The announcer said as he motioned for a figure to come on stage. In a quieter tone, he conversed with the man and the two standing on stage. "Ok, this is Okato-sama, he is the instructor for dancing as you may all know. I'll leave you guys for now." With a happy glint in his eyes he walked off stage.  
  
"As you all know now, I'm Okato, I would like to first see if you know how to dance, can you get into the position?" This was definitely all apart of the plan for some laughs, comedy, because all knew that nobody really knows how to dance, why would commoners know how to dance?  
  
Kagome was used to hearing this command and put her arm on one of his shoulders and put her other hand in his left hand raising it up. The guy clearly didn't know anything about dancing as did the servants at the castle, so she paid no heed to it.  
  
The correct position didn't take okato-sama aback, some commoners knew it but didn't know the dance so the show would still have its laughs. "Now, demonstrate the ballroom dance for us." Then he slowly backed away to give them room.  
  
Kagome started the dance she knew only too well. Swirling around the stage as freely as possible, after all her instructor told her that grace and the beat of the dance must be correct. Something she still needed to improve on. The boy was clearly following her, letting her lead. 'Why the bother to do such a dance?' Kagome was irritated that she was required to know the dance. Every lady in the land must know this dance. That was what her mom said, as always. She continued the dance around on the stage, finally taking notice of the boy's features. He had long black hair, but that wasn't the unusual thing about him. His eyes were a shocking color of violet, a faint gold tinted the amber to make it look dramatically unreal. His hold was strong and his other hand had slid around her, encircling her waist. He somewhat knew how to dance, sure, somewhat knew. Kagome went on through the last parts of the dance and slowly stopped. She let go of the boy's hand and shoulder and curtsied, she then turned to the instructor and the audience. They were in awe. For a few minutes the instructor seemed lost in thought but snapped out of it as the dance ended.  
  
Clapping his hands together he made his way over to the two. "Let's give it up to these wonderful dancers." Now he conversed with the two quietly. "How did you do that? Quite amazing." This comment was directed mainly to Kagome. She felt a light blush coming on. How should she answer this?  
  
"I doubt that the girl would want you gloating over her." The boy who recently danced with her now had his arms crossed and his head was turned halfway towards them. Sarcasm tinted his voice. Okato-sama shot a glare in his direction and went off to find the announcer. Kagome looked at the boy as she made her way down the steps to find that a lot of teenage boys wanted to court her. Sango however came to the rescue as she pushed her way through the mob.  
  
"You did a great job! Now, let's get out of here." Sango held onto Kagome's wrist as she pushed her way out of the crowd. After they were quite some way off from the stage and it's swarm of people, Sango started to talk. "I never knew you were that good at dancing! How did you do that?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well, I have been practicing for three hours a day."  
  
"O come on! That was definitely you out there."  
  
"Sango! You of all people know that I hate dancing!"  
  
"You sure didn't show that! Who was the guy, I should say, you make a cute couple!"  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Enough, let's go explore!" Sango started to roam around the dwellings on either side of the road.  
  
Luckily for them, a festival was held today. Contests were a main portion of the lot and of course food was there too. Sango made her way amongst the people and towards the entrance of the festival. A lot of people were going and it took considerable time to even get through. Finally out of the bustling crowd, the two girls found their way towards some contests.  
  
"Look Kagome! Archery! They have boomerang contests? How queer!" Sango made her way towards the boomerangs and that left Kagome alone.  
  
'I guess I'll just head for archery, what could hurt?' Kagome went towards archery and picked up her bow and arrows. She took up a space in front of a target after signing up. She looked around, quite nervous, she was the only girl in the group of people doing archery. This got her very nervous, but she pushed that all down as the contest began. She was number eleven out of the sixteen that signed up.  
  
The first few missed the bull's eye by inches, the next missed by more than that. Finally it was her turn. Being the only girl in the line of archers, people didn't expect her to hit directly in the center. Kagome strung an arrow on her bow and pulled it back until she saw that it was perfect, she let go. The arrow could be heard flying through the air as it made it's way to the center of the target, perfectly. A cheer arose on the other side of the fence. The first bull's eye of the contest. Kagome sighed with relief, she was as good as ever, archery was among the varied talents she had, and she was proud of it. Coming naturally to her it made it easier to practice and have fun with.  
  
A few more hits on the bull's eye came from the rest of the competitors. She was chosen as one to go to the next level; this excluded four from the previous one. The targets were moved farther and the first person shot his arrow. It landed just a fraction of an inch away from the bull's eye. The rest had gone smoothly, some hitting the bull's eye and some just a centimeter away, but finally Kagome made it into the last round, against three other people. The targets were pulled back even further. She knew she could win it.  
  
She was only the second of the four people who remained. As it came to her turn, she strung the arrow onto her bow and pulled back to where she seemed fit. Just when she was about to let the arrow go, out of the corner of her eye she saw a person. The arrow already was whizzing through the air, it hit the target by luck, if it was even a millimeter off, it wouldn't have hit the bull's eye. Kagome looked towards the place she had seen him, but he was already gone. The two other than Kagome and the first person, didn't make the bull's eye. The first person however did make an almost direct hit, almost. She hadn't won. They were called to the desk and she got second place. The first person wasn't too sure about his winnings though, he tapped Kagome on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was just wondering, would you fancy a rematch?"  
  
"A rematch? Why? You won fair and square." Kagome stated the last part firmly.  
  
"Well, I noticed that you were looking at something else, I didn't know that you would forfeit such a good shot, but you did. Not on purpose I don't think."  
  
"Would you want to try your luck again? I wouldn't mind." Kagome was as ever surprised at what the man said, a rematch would be great!  
  
"It would be my pleasure." The guy went up to the makeshift table and asked the judges if they could do a rematch, they of course said yes as there was nothing else to do.  
  
The guy went first and hit the bull's eye, not directly, just like last time. Kagome strung her arrow onto the bow and pulled back as much as she wanted. This time she concentrated on the target, believing that she would strike it directly in the center. She let the arrow fly. The arrow seemed to hang in the air as it made it's way towards the target, slowly it seemed. It at last hit the bull's eye square in the face. The judges were considerably surprised and ran to see if it was indeed in the center of the target.  
  
Nobody could've done it more perfectly, first place was given to her and second to the young man.  
  
"Congratulations." The young man bowed lightly and went off to the other parts of the festival.  
  
Kagome was in shock, she actually won! She quickly recovered and thanked the young man before he left. First place prize was a hundred gold coins. She wanted to give it to the man but he had already left. Kagome hurriedly went over to the competition Sango was in, it wasn't quite over yet.  
  
The competition was very queer indeed. There were boomerangs of a variety of sizes, both very small and very big. There were six contestants left and they were on a medium large boomerang, as big as two thirds of a human body. There was a marked spot on the grass that everyone had to throw at or across to be exact. They had to pass the marked line and catch it when it came back. Kagome never believed that they would hold such a weird game. Sango of course was a master at it, years of throwing objects at people and having them thrown back actually paid off. (queer) Sango was doing well for such large boomerangs, although she did have a fit once in a while and she did through a porcelain lamp at her maid. Wow, the maid could barely hold it up let alone put it back. If it were pillows or dolls, the younger servants would just stand there playing with her, throwing it back and forth, they always did get scolded though. For reasons unknown, Sango actually excelled in this sort of "game." Kagome watched as two players were eliminated. Now Sango was against three others. One couldn't hold the big boomerang, it was a little over two thirds, another couldn't throw it correctly. Sango however threw it perfectly. Two were eliminated, Sango was alone with a young man. This time a full sized boomerang was used. Sango was definitely good at this. She threw it as far as the line would allow. She skidded to a short halt as she caught the over sized boomerang. A cheer arose from the diverse crowd. It was now the other's turn. He threw it in good form but was just a little of balance as the boomerang came back a little too early. The judges hailed to the both of them, giving Sango the first place prize. Who would think a maiden in that sort of dress could ever beat a man? Kagome made her way towards Sango, but stopped as she noticed that Sango was now talking to a guy.  
  
'Let's leave her alone with him, I think they make a cute couple!' Kagome walked off to find some food. She wondered around the perimeter of the festival, getting away from all the noise. It was a peaceful day. The clouds were fluffy white wisps in the sky blue heavens. The sun cast a warm radiance onto the world. Kagome looked at the stables set up in the back. Horses, cattle, sheep, and lots more of animals were kept in these pens. She loved horses. Forgetting about her temporary hunger, she went over to a mare grazing beside the fence. It was a soft tan with a blond mane. Kagome looked at it with understanding awe. She reached out her hand for the horse to sniff, after it stopped and went back to munching on grass, Kagome ran her hand on the side of the mare's body. It wasn't coarse or rough but soft and silky. She stood there for what seemed like short hours. She didn't notice a boy come up to her until he was beside of her. (an: isn't it funny that it always happens like that?)  
  
"Eh? Who are you?" Kagome didn't turn around to see who he was at all, she loved horses, who could ask for more?  
  
"You should remember me." Came the reply of a faintly familiar voice.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Finally! Done with this chapter. Tell me if I got anything wrong! ANY advice would be greatly appreciated! Byez for now!!! And PLZ review, there more than welcomed! O yea, one more thing, I am a real lazy bone and I hate to admit it but I was bored to death so I didn't read over it, if you don't like it, that's the excuse! 


	3. Water fights and Roommates

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Ok, a FEW messages:  
  
1) I don't know if it's Inuyasha...you'll find out in the first sentence. 2) YES, I know spelling isn't one of my strong points nor will it ever be. 3) When I said his eyes were violet, I decided no, there just golden flecked amber eyes. (SO SORRY, got mixed up yet again.) 4) Characters in this story may seem OOC.  
  
Onto the reviews!!! Thanx for waiting!  
  
subdued truth: The old west? Hmm, o yea! For my other fanfic, Mission Impossible, *don't read it, I'm rewriting the second chappie, I was thinking Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy. Lol!  
  
Aya: See for yourself! It would be in the first sentence below the Chapter 3 words!  
  
Jennifer: Ya, it probably was called by something else, and I know, I know, I have terrible spelling skills. Lolz!  
  
Yami Tsuki Tenshi: Thx for liking it!   
  
Kairi: Not having to read it over? Wow, didn't know that could be a good thing! (I totally messed up on the color of the eyes.-_-;;)  
  
bLue-gRaffiti: You call leprechaun minions not a threat?! LEPERCAUNS!!! THEY STEAL MONEY!!! All I have is 1.26 cents, I'm poor! Mercy!  
  
cleanfreak'89: I will!   
  
Kitten Kisses: Don't Die! I need reviewers!  
  
Skittles: Yea, I guess it's a habit, I was going to put Inuyasha as the "prince" but, I just got bored of that kind of setting. -_- But, for the story, it wouldn't have really worked out. ^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome turned around, maybe a little too quickly as her hair smacked into Inuyasha. She now faced him a little embarrassed.  
  
"What was that for?!" Inuyasha pointed a finger at his now red half of his face.  
  
"You were standing too close!"  
  
"WELL, my lady, you should have some MANNERS!" Inuyasha was rubbing his stinging cheek and looking up at her with an angry look.  
  
"I HAVE MORE MANNERS THAN YOU!" Kagome seemed a little more than ticked at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha paused in thought and then muttered. "Wench!"  
  
Kagome arched her eyebrow and let it slide. She turned back to the horse and decided to go into the pen. Inuyasha was about to leave Kagome alone when he heard squealing and giggling. Looking back, he caught sight of a ghastly mob of girls, presumably after him. 'O drat it! Fans.' (yup, he has fans.) Leaping over the fence with agile strength. He ran over to the nearest horse and pushed Kagome away, jumping onto the horse, he jumped the fence and galloped away. (now.) Kagome got really mad at his rudeness, her dress or so, was ruined in the mud, and she found that the jewel on her necklace was broken in half, she tucked it safely into a hidden pocket. This was definitely all his fault, taking the second horse, she got on and went after him. She could only take so much, she's a LADY!  
  
Kagome had to admit, sometimes and she only meant SOMETIMES did castle life have its good points. Like the riding lessons and archery. He was certainly almost as good a rider as Kagome, almost. Heading towards a river, he jumped over it in one bound, following close behind, Kagome jumped it the same. Pushing the horse onward, Kagome got almost beside the guy and pushed roughly against him. He fell off his horse and rolled on the meadow floor aimlessly. Kagome reached for the free horse's reins and halted both horses. She turned around and looked at the befallen Inuyasha with a smirk on her face.  
  
Getting off the horse, Kagome tied them both to a branch, she'll return them later.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting up and grabbing his right shoulder, wincing in pain.  
  
"You're a good actor, I'll give you that much." Kagome combed a hand through her hair and fed some grass blades to the horses.  
  
Inuyasha let go of his arm and looked at the girl then to the river. He got up and went beside the river. Bad idea. Anyways, Kagome was sort of curious, allowing that he was a stranger and all, she wanted to know what was happening. Going over to where he was, she looked at him but got no response, seeing that there wasn't any other things to talk about, pushing him in wasn't such a bad idea. She did just that.  
  
Inuyasha leaned back with one hand on the streambed a second later, coughing up water. "What was the for wench!"  
  
"For being you." Kagome grinned at the funny look he had in the water. He definitely hated the water. Kagome turned around just when a splash of cold water hit her back. Laughter could be heard from the river. Kagome turned back and went up to the bend, only to be pulled into the river. Coughing and cold, she tried to get out but Inuyasha wouldn't let her. Splashing more water on her, she finally gave in and splashed back. They were laughing and shivering when they got out.  
  
"You know I won."  
  
"Yea, right, you know that I won." Kagome stated trying to dry herself as best she could. Giving up she sat on the grass and looked up at the sun, which was almost setting. 'I better go and find Sango.' Walking over to the charcoal colored horse she earlier rode, she untied it and swung on. Taking a hold of the reins, she made ready to gallop away when Inuyasha's slight voice hindered her.  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
Kagome paused, she couldn't give him her real name, and everybody knows princesses. It would be a high risk. Instead of the usual good bye or anything, she didn't answer to him and rode away after a slight pause.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, some girls are just plain rude. He was about to turn and get on the other horse when something caught his eye. It was in the place the girl had just been. Wondering what it was, he went over to it. His breath caught as he registered the information, picking up the small item he raised it to his eyesight.  
  
It was a small half of a pink jewel. It glimmered and shined everyway you turned it. It seemed to glow for a moment longer and then returned to its usual form. Inuyasha decided to keep it and put it away in his pocket. His mind was on other things as he rode off towards finding his friend and home.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Sango, there you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Kagome walked up to her friend who was chattering aimlessly to some guy.  
  
"O, hey! I was just talking to Miroku! Miroku this is my friend, my friend, this is Miroku."  
  
"Well, does your friend have a name?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome decided not to have Sango blurt out something like she always did. Kagome pulled her friend away and said a quick good bye to Miroku as she headed the opposite way from him.  
  
Scratching his head he turned around and walked off.  
  
"Whew! We're out of there." Kagome whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango whispered back.  
  
"Weren't you going to tell him my name?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Well, my name is known all around, if you want to get us found out, go ahead." Kagome said.  
  
"O, ok."  
  
Kagome sighed and walked off aimlessly looking behind her just in case Sango went back to the "stranger". Sometimes friends can be so pointless. Where were they going to stay? They had no actual place to stay. Maybe an inn might help. "Hey, do you want to see if we can get a room at the inn?"  
  
"Sure, why not? It won't be that bad will it?" Sango had no idea she spoke too soon.  
  
Walking over to a building with the label INN on it, Kagome and Sango went in through the one open door and asked the manager if they had a room.  
  
"Well, you can share a double bedroom with another two people, if that's ok with you, we don't have any spares right now." The manager scratched his head and looked upward in thought.  
  
"I guess we don't mind, that would be great, it's separated by a door, right?" Kagome answered.  
  
"You can say that..."  
  
"Ok, I guess we'll take it." Kagome acquired.  
  
"Go up the stairs, take a left and aim for the last door on the right." He made some gestures at the stairs and went back to cleaning the small eating room.  
  
Kagome and Sango headed for the stairs, following his directions after they got the key from him. Opening the door after knocking on it, Kagome found that the two rooms were empty; it was actually just separated by a wall, with a block of it missing, creating a door like space.  
  
"It would have to do, just wish that the other people are girls too." Kagome suggested as she sat on the bed.  
  
"Yea, this place reeks of unwashed clothes and sweat. YUCK!"  
  
"They never keep it clean do they? Anyways, we should be able to stay in this inn for the four days we're out here, we have enough money to have fun and buy food too." Kagome took the bag of coins from Sango and started to count them. "I thought that we had more than this..."  
  
"Well...um..." Sango tried to reason out an excuse when the door opened. 'Thank the lo-' Never mind.  
  
In came the two unexpected roommates. (who would've known, betcha you already knew)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Decided to end it there so you guys can read it! Byez for now! Reviews are sooooo welcomed! 


	4. Chase and Pillow Fights

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: If you guys have any ideas, it would be awesome! I need some funny and some serious events in the story! Yea...and I have writer's block...  
  
lindy*girl: Sure, I'll update more! I just hope the teachers will agree...and my limited ideas  
  
Elena-Rai: Yea, I agree, it is sort of an Aladdin rub off. Thx for reviewing!  
  
Moonlight Lady: Thx!  
  
Skittles: thanx for the review! Luved your stories!  
  
Kaguya: Inuyasha might give it back, but maybe he'll keep it...   
  
Yami Tsuki Tenshi: I'll try and stay on top of it and continue!  
  
Blade of Fire: thanx!  
  
Little Washu Chan: Thx for reviewing, glad ya like it! I luved Crazy 4 U!!  
  
~~*~~  
  
To Be A Commoner  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~*~~  
  
In general: OOC  
  
They could only stare at one another. One of the guys quickly diverted his attention and looked at the two girls. "What do you want and how did you get in here?!" He crossed his arms and glared at both of them.  
  
"What are *you* doing here? This is our room." Kagome stood up from the bed and stuffed the bags of coins in her pocket.  
  
"I don't mind sharing it with a pretty girl like-" A hit on the head silenced him.  
  
"Oi Miroku, you never give up." Inuyasha scratched his head and looked thoughtful.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't figure it out. Wasn't she the one who dropped the half of the jewel he found? She resembled someone he knew...it seemed that it was somebody important, but then again, maybe his mind was making up useless imaginations.  
  
"I am not going to share a room with a lecherous guy. You don't know WHAT he'll try." Sango crossed her arms and turned her nose up.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"What? Does everything have to revolve around you people? Get a life and get walking." Sango went over to the door and opened it. "Come on! I told you to walk not crawl!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were so caught up on the sudden outburst that they headed out the door and into the hall.  
  
Kagome looked at them like it was the end of the world if they left her alone with a psycho. Sango on the other hand just closed the door and took a handy lock from her pocket and locked the door, ignoring the shouts and pounding she heard on the other side.  
  
"There, now that that's settled, we can actually try to clean this dump up- "  
  
"If there is a way." Kagome finished, realizing that Sango wasn't a psycho, but a person with major mood swings.  
  
Busying herself, Kagome opened a door on their side of the room to reveal a small closet covered with old clothes and rotten food. "Just great, I think I found the spot where all the smell is coming from!" Sango went over and gasped at the horrid litter of odds and ends.  
  
"I think we need to dump all this stuff out the window." Sango started to pick one smelly shirt up when she decided that using the guy's pillow coverings to hold the stuff reeking... out of the... sewage in the closet... "Empty out the other pillow over there, we don't need any feathers in it. Just make sure it doesn't get caught on the branches of that nearby tree."  
  
Obliging to do that, Kagome found it easier to pick up the clothes. They finally got the small compartment cleaned up and were ready to go to sleep or at least go get some fresh air. Kagome restuffed the boy's pillows even though they still reeked and went to wash her hands in the basin. Sango opened the door to find two exhausted boys. They were snoring and drooling. 'Note to self, bring some clothespins.'  
  
"Do you think we should move them-" Sango's eyebrow began to twitch. She whispered very angrily "HENTAI!" and slapped him hard across the cheek. "I can't believe he can still grope when he's asleep." Sango rolled her eyes and put the same lock on the door so the boys couldn't get in. "Forget about them."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and began a queer fight with her heart.  
  
'He is sort of cute isn't he?'  
  
'Cute? I think your saying HOT!'  
  
'Hey! Go back to the rock you crawled out from.'  
  
'Listen to your heart, you might learn something.'  
  
'What can I learn from you?'  
  
'O, that you have a ball in less than hmmm. Two months?'  
  
'o great. You talked to me just to REMIND me of a ball I have?'  
  
'Sure why not?'  
  
'...go away.'  
  
Sango snapped Kagome out of her reverie as she told her to hurry up, Miroku was beginning to stir.  
  
The girls headed down the stairs quietly, making it to the dining room. The manager was sitting behind a small desk reading a book. Sango's stomach grumbled just at that moment.  
  
"Do you serve food this late?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, depends on what you order."  
  
"What do you have?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hmm, we've got pork, beef, chicken, a lot of other stuff. Anything specific?" The guy asked.  
  
"Nope, just something good." Sango suggested.  
  
"Sure thing, Marie!" He called back through a door. "Two plates of chicken soup!"  
  
They heard an "ok" come from the back room and went to sit down at a table.  
  
"Hey, do you think we should go back to the castle? We've got a ball." Kagome said in a hushed tone. The manager didn't seem to notice as he went back to reading a book.  
  
"No way am I going back there. You got to be kidding! We said four days, and four days we're going to stay, or longer?"  
  
Sango didn't receive an answer as a plump woman came out with two steaming bowls of soup and two spoons.  
  
"Here you go ladies, enjoy!" She said in not as quiet voice as they would've wished and went back to the other room.  
  
They ate quietly, absorbed in their own thoughts. After they were done, Kagome left two gold coins on the table and headed for the door with Sango. They were going to say thank you when a noise caught their senses.  
  
"W-what's going on down here?" A sleepy Inuyasha grunted.  
  
One thought shot through both of their minds: run.  
  
They could hear a couple of scuffling sounds in the background but as soon as they were out of sight of the inn, they slowed to a stop.  
  
"That's a lot of exercise." Kagome puffed.  
  
"Yea. Very close."  
  
"What do you think we should do now, the boys might want to come looking for us to get to their room ya know..."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Back at the INN:  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A KEY?!"  
  
"It's their lock, we don't have a key to that." The manager said with a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, we can always go after them." Miroku said gently to his over reacting friend.  
  
"Yea, I bet we can still catch up to them now." Inuyasha started for the door and raced out in the direction he last seen them go. Miroku followed after a few minutes of idly gazing at the last place he saw Inuyasha.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome and Sango had stopped at a field at the fringe of a forest, finally feeling the belated sleep dull their senses. Sango looked at her friend as Kagome slumped to the ground, using the grass as a pillow.  
  
"I'm going to go find somewhere to wash." Sango said. She hated being dirty and a bath a day was what she was accustomed to...unlike her friend.  
  
Kagome grumbled a reply and went to sleep on her side with her hands clutching at some tufts of grass.  
  
...  
  
Inuyasha was hot on their trail and he knew it. Their tracks were evident in the dirt and their faint flowery scent was hanging lightly in the air. His keen senses were a help to him, and many said that he was "gifted." Well, he "feh-ed" them for it.  
  
He was in the middle of a forest, nearing a dull light. He headed straight for there, quietly until he could see the night sky. He was at the edge of the forest, looking out at a clearing. It was quiet except for the continuous chorus of crickets and night insects. Then, his eyes saw the girl sleeping just a couple of feet away from him. He walked over slowly and stood next to her frame. "Hey." He said absurdly in a whisper. "Hello? Wake up!" He crouched low when she didn't stir. He nudged her a few times on her shoulder.  
  
"Buyo? Go to sleep..." Kagome's hand found Inuyasha's arm and pulled him down onto the ground beside her. She laid an arm across his chest loosely, still unconscious in the realm of sleep.  
  
Inuyasha, by this time, had a blush as red as a tomato. He didn't move or dare breath. Finally, he couldn't hold it in and moved so that her arm slid off of his body harmlessly, meaning that he had to put two hands on either side of her to do so. He was just about to move "off" of her when Kagome stirred and faced him, eyes still closed. "Cold..." She muttered and reached in front of her, snatching Inuyasha's shirt, pulling him on top of her. Now, if you think that last time he blushed couldn't get any worse, he was blushing as red as red can get now that he was in an embarrassing position.  
  
Inuyasha mentally kicked himself. 'You baka! I shouldn't have gotton that close, staying away and shouting her name across the whole damn earth would be better!' A couple of expressions flicked across his face as he thought about these thoughts. He got ready to push himself up when Kagome opened her eyes. She did what every other girl might've done, screamed her head off.  
  
...and then she stared at those violet eyes in puzzlement, then pushed him off violently. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and legs Indian style and looked away.  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"Hey, I wasn't the one who pulled--" Inuyasha got interrupted as a slap could be heard not far away from here.  
  
Kagome hurriedly got up and went towards the sound while Inuyasha looked at her leaving form. "Feh, it's only Miroku's perverted hands." He turned back around and looked at the dirt. "You're wasting your time."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" Sango was yelling at Miroku. She had an embarrassed blush on and took the nearest thing she could find to try to kill him with: a stick. Her hair was a tangled up mess of dripping wet hair as she chased the poor guy around and around. Kagome stood there staring at them with a grin on her face, she started to laugh as now, Sango's hair was caught in a low hanging branch and Miroku took the stick away from her.  
  
It was hysterical, finally Miroku ran off from a very angry Sango.  
  
"What a way to chase a guy!" Kagome commented.  
  
"You're supposed to be helping!" Stifling a smile, Kagome put on a calm expression and untangled Sango's hair.  
  
"So, you and Miroku have a nice time?"  
  
"I could care less for what you think, we had a LOUSY time." Sango looked thoughtful for a moment. "NO, I had a LOUSY time, Miroku had..."  
  
"A good one?" Kagome was no help at all.  
  
Sango aimed a look at Kagome and dropped her sarcasm. "Let's go back now." And turned to leave. Kagome followed with no reaction to Sango's sudden change of attitude. "Wait till tomorrow to have some fun." They were up the stairs and almost to the door when Sango cried out. "ARGGGGG! THEY'RE GOING TO PAY!"  
  
"Why? What is it?" Kagome had her hands wrung together behind her and had the puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Miroku took my key to the lock...drat him." Sango threw in some colorful words and banged on the door hard.  
  
"Who is it?" Miroku's voice could be heard.  
  
"YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE IF YOU DON'T OPEN UP NOW!"  
  
"O, I'm SO scared." Came back the reply. Kagome was awake as awake can get after the couple of events that happened, she momentarily thought over the little dilemma and shouldered the responsibility of finding another way in the room.  
  
"Come on, let's go, I think we can always..." Kagome's voice drifted down to a soft whisper  
  
(Inside...)  
  
"It's awfully quiet out there, do you think there up to something?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Feh. You don't mean to tell me those bitches out there have brains do you?"  
  
"Maybe not, but don't ever underestimate the female gender, because you don't know what they'll do next."  
  
"You should know."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"That one over there, it's perfect! You go first, but don't make any noises." Kagome was directing Sango to a nearby tree just outside of the window. Everything was still and dark. Sango slipped into the room unnoticed by the two erect boys looking at the door. Kagome went up secondly and stealthily climbed in. They still went unnoticed because of the dark shadows and the noticeable tension in the room didn't bother them either.  
  
Kagome, being the "cat" like person she was, tip toed towards Inuyasha, just when she was going to tap him on the shoulder, his hand grasped hers.  
  
"We were expecting you."  
  
Miroku, however perverted he was, added. "We were?"  
  
Inuyasha face faulted and glared at Miroku. "Of course we were." He hissed.  
  
Sango was standing inanimately by the window while Inuyasha and Kagome went off into a fight over how boys should treat girls and so on and so forth. Miroku sat there, adding his penny's worth of comments.  
  
"Are you gals going to the ball? Did you know they moved it to an earlier date?" Miroku randomly asked.  
  
"An earlier date? When?" Sango and Kagome said.  
  
"Well, let's see, from today...it would be four days from now."  
  
Kagome inwardly groaned and Sango paled. "How do you know that Miroku?" Sango barely whispered.  
  
"Well, you see, the king's messengers distributed some invitations-"  
  
"And you decided to steal from the noble people and you got yourself caught- " Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Almost caught Inuyasha, almost." Miroku corrected evenly with one finger raised. "So, are you going?" Nobody answered his question. "Well? I was thinking on going, PEOPLE?" Miroku said sternly in a way that the others were forced to agree not to feel the wrath of Miroku. "Now that we're all agr-"  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango screamed and hit him with a pillow.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" Inuyasha followed up and took the other pillow, the other two quickly grabbed the others and started whacking each other silly.  
  
"Ha! Got you there, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Not so fast!" He called back and swung it with all the force he could muster, but only hit Miroku unconscious as Kagome ducked.  
  
"That was nothing!" Sango added and hit Inuyasha from behind.  
  
"Oh no! Cornered! What would Inuyasha do?" Kagome mimicked in a high- pitched voice as she got her pillow ready for a swing.  
  
"Feh! Like I could give a damn about that."  
  
"Tsk tsk! The little boy has to watch his language!" Sango said in a motherly voice. Both girls burst into laughter.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and swung his pillow, only to knock out Miroku who was trying to stand up.  
  
"That was so nice of you Inuyasha!" Sango smiled teasingly.  
  
"Yea, we couldn't have done it without you!" Kagome added.  
  
They both swung hard and knocked Inuyasha down to the floor, then began the fight between girls.  
  
"Got you that time Sango, but beware!"  
  
"Yea right, you couldn't even hit a fly!" But in the end, they both lay slumped on the floor, all four sleeping rather dazedly. The door to the room opened a crack and the manager glanced around, puzzled at first then a small grin appeared, and he headed down the stairs after closing the door.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it, it was a little bit off, but I'm not so good at fluff even if I do encourage lots of it! ^_^ Please review and give me any tips if you can! Until next time, sayonara! 


	5. Eavesdropping

A/N: ...review? It's a little short, but bear with me, it's a try at a cliffhanger. ;; hehe, the truth was, I didn't feel like writing anymore...

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

To Be A Commoner

Chapter 5

Kagome was one of the first to wake up, Inuyasha already had and he was downstairs as later she found out. Kagome looked around, Miroku's hand had strayed to Sango's hip, where later, he would definitely get a hit. Kagome checked if the boys had taken any money, but it was all there. After a while of just staring at the open window, the full force of yesterday's pillow fight hit her.

The sores all over her were making it hard to move without wincing at some hidden pain. Kagome ran over yesterday's events. This is what she thought:

Shared a room with two boys

Locked them out

They gave chase after we left

Tired

Ran to help Sango

Miroku took the key

Got locked out

Climbed through a window

Girls rule...

THE BALL IS FOUR DAYS FROM NOW!

Her mind screamed, wait, if it was four days from yesterday, then it's only THREE MORE DAYS! Kagome had shock written all over her face. She almost screamed but held her tongue as civil ladies do. She quickly woke up Sango, who in turn knocked the living daylights out of Miroku.

"The ball! It's in three more days!" Kagome hurriedly whispered.

"O great, just what I wanted to hear." Sango commented.

"There must be something we could do...think Kagome, think."

Sango looked thoughtful. "You said that it was in three days right? We don't have anything to worry about then."

"How can you say that?" Kagome said as she sat on one of the beds.

"Have fun! At least for two days, what could be the trouble? On the third day, we can high tail it out of here and be in at the castle in time for the ball!"

The sense in Sango's words got Kagome thinking of staying. "Alright. But promise me that you'll give Miroku a chance!"

Sango looked at Miroku and then at Kagome with just a hint of color on her cheeks. "That guy?!"

"I know you like him! Don't try to fool me, I've known you for years and I know when you like someone, so promise?" Kagome said in a sly voice.

"Only if you give Inuyasha a chance." Sango countered, for her, this came out of nowhere, for Kagome, this was something very unexpected.

"W-what? No way! There is NOTHING between us." Kagome said clearly, blushing full red.

Sango smirked at her triumph. "Only if." She repeated, and Kagome paused to think out her possible ways out of this mess.

"...fine." Kagome agreed as she went over to the door. "I'm getting breakfast." She said in a normal voice, Sango went after her leaving Miroku all alone. But unbeknownst to them, he had heard every single word.

Review Replies:

Skittles: Glad that you liked the pillow fight!

Ame Tenshi: I hope this chapter answers your question...well, half of your question.

clow12391: Thx! I doubt there's going to be a Kikyo in this fic, it'll ruin the whole thing, besides, it's better if I have it this way!

Kitten Kisses: I doubt I could dance either! LoL ;

evlkitsune: hehehe about wat?

Silver Eyes Bright: Perverted Kagome? Wow, what will I think of next?


	6. The Secret is Out

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

~~*~~

To Be A Commoner

Chapter 6

~~*~~

The breakfast was anything but peaceful. First it was Inuyasha's grumbling about not getting his morning coffee (yes, they had coffee back then), then it was Kagome's porridge that ended up on Inuyasha's head, after that, it was a black eye for Miroku who unfailingly was in the way of the cook's stolen spatula [Inuyasha stole it].

"Inuyasha! Chill." It was Marie who yelled it across the room. "I don't want _any_ damage to this inn or you're in for it."

Inuyasha froze in mid action, as he was about to take a chair and smash it onto Kagome (isn't that harsh?). Miroku looked awful sporting that black eye, he numbly walked over to the door and did a little swaying number and slumped down. [he gets hurt a lot, doesn't he?].

Grumbling to himself, Inuyasha walked out into the sunlit morning, being careful to step around the fallen Miroku. Kagome and Sango eyed the door precariously, but then followed on out.

It was the perfect day to go outside, and it was also the day of an event that happened every time a ball was going to be held. It was a tradition to this town, and it was upheld with dignity. So as Sango and Kagome entered the busy town life, they saw lots of decorations and ladies in pretty dresses. Lots of things were like the festival, it was with contests and eating stalls.

Of course, Kagome loved the archery, but sadly, they didn't have any of the athletic competitions, more of a dancing sort. Where ever you went though, there was either a part of the event, or just some farm type surrounding.

Sango was going to faint if she didn't get out of there, dancing was not her type of "exercise" nor will it ever be. But that was only an exaggeration...not really, but you'll see. It was first surprise as Miroku caught up to them and embraced Sango from behind, but later that turned to embarrassment and then, to anger as a loud slap could be heard.

Miroku seemed to get the idea and started to catch up to Inuyasha, he had suddenly gone quiet and he looked disturbed. Whatever he had told Inuyasha, it made him look shocked and then awkward.

Kagome didn't notice and Sango didn't either, they were looking at the food. Kagome hadn't eaten anything since her porridge did end up on Inuyasha...but the food was torn away when Inuyasha began pulling Kagome onto the dance floor.

"But the food!" Kagome exclaimed as Inuyasha positioned his hands and hers.

"It can wait." 

Kagome looked at him strangely...what was he getting at? Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye that Miroku had did the same with Sango. She raised a curious eyebrow at him and then let him lead her around the dance floor as the slow music played out by the musicians.   
  


She seriously wanted to tell him to stop stepping on her feet, but she didn't want to ruin the moment...but he felt like ruining it. "Doesn't this feel like what a princess would do at a ball?"

Kagome was very shocked and looked the other way. "Maybe. I never really been to a ball before." 

Inuyasha saw her turn her head and grinned mischievously. "Really? I've never been either, it seems fun."

"No, it isn-" Kagome blushed [the kind of blush you get when you do something you're not supposed to.] "Um...I've seen the people dance in balls and it looks very boring."

"You never know if you never tried." Inuyasha said as he tightened his hold on her waist. 

She couldn't help but get the impression that this wasn't at all like the first dance they had. Kagome had the feeling that he was keeping something from her, she wasn't in the mood to be playing around right now, but that arm around her waist felt comforting...

"Inuyasha...I have to tell you something..."

He couldn't believe his ears, was she going to tell him that fast?

"Well, this is a little bit hard for me to say..."

Inuyasha could feel the nervousness and tension in the air, waiting for what she was about to confirm.

"Inuyasha...can you please stop stepping on my feet?"

Inuyasha formerly slumped and growled a yes. This wasn't what he wanted her to say.

Kagome looked at him hard, what was he planning to do? She had saw the different expressions that had come and gone on his face and now, it was disappointment, disappointment at what? Kagome decided to leave that alone and look at what Sango was doing.

Sango can be seen hitting Miroku with a shoe. 

"YOU PERVERTED FREAK!!!" She kept on yelling, occupying some glances and stares. She stomped off the raised platform and pulled Kagome with her.

When they were far away from the "pervert" Sango looked at Kagome. "I don't think I can give him a chance." She breathed deeply and gestured to Miroku.

"You promised Sango, it wouldn't be fair for you not to do your part of the agreement, besides, I think he has excellent taste, don't you?" Kagome swept her eyes over to Miroku and looked back to Sango, her eyes demanding her to agree. Sango had followed to where Kagome was looking and blushed as Miroku waved with a cocky grin on his face, Inuyasha was rolling his eyes. "Please? You don't need to stay with him forever ya know, it's just to give him a chance, nothing big." 

Sango hesitated. "W-what if..." She let herself drift off.

"What if you fell in love?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Sango, I've known you for ever, I can tell when you like somebody, not just like, but like like." Sango slumped a bit, Kagome knew her better than she knew herself, but then again, it went either way. She looked at Kagome with a playful revenge but went back to Miroku, keeping a good distance between them as she did so.

Kagome looked around her, people were swarming around. She tried to catch a glimpse of Sango but it was pretty hard to see through the thick crowd. A strong pair of arms started to drag her through the crowd and into the deserted side of the festival. She was trying to get out of whomever's hold and bite him with her teeth, but he was too strong.

"Hey! Stop! You should be thanking me." She turned around to see a beaming Inuyasha. _I like it when he smiles, he's so cut- UGH! What has he done?! _She felt confusion inside as her outside showed only an "ok" expression. She looked up at him to see him looking towards the forest. "Do you think, do you think you're up to going into a creepy dark and scary forest?"

Kagome looked shocked at his question, _Me? Scared of some forest? Yea right, you've got to be kidding. _"No way!" She courageously took a step forward. Inuyasha shrugged and had an expression that pitied her, but Kagome brushed it off. "Come on! Your so slow." Inuyasha caught up easily and they walked into the forest.

~~*~~

Time flew by if you are walking in a forest, when they had entered, it had grown to a quick darkness and Kagome could no longer tell from daytime and night. Inuyasha was leading as Kagome pulled up her skirts, trying to look at the underbrush so as not to trip on a root.

"Why is it that you want to go into a forest, full of foxes, bears, wolves...and other...animals?" Kagome asked as she daintily sidestepped a root.

"I don't kn-" Inuyasha was cut off as rain started to fall. It increased suddenly and Kagome could feel the coldness seep into her very being. Her vision blurred through the raindrops and she could no longer see Inuyasha. She started to run in the last direction she saw him go. 

"Inuyasha!" She yelled as she tried to look through the rain. "Inu-" She hit an overhanging branch hard and knocked herself out, the last of his name dying on her lips.

~~*~~

A/N: Good? Review!

~notes~

Ame Tenshi: Yea, I hate cliffies! But I like writing them.

Lioness: They aren't that far away from the castle, there just outside of the gates, the village just outside of the gates. But you'll see what happens in the end, there's a semi-complicated reason for the ball coming sooner.

yami-biku: LoL! Yea, he _can_ be described as 'scary'.

tOkU-cHaN: Awww, you think it's cute!

Skittles: Yea, finally, I didn't know if Miroku should hear the conversation or not...but it seemed better.

Kitten Kisses: I've started on the next chapter already, and it's supposed to have this one scene where my incapable and 'bad' fluff comes in. ^_^;;

Ziana: Homemade cookies!!! Love them! *you hear munching sounds in the background*


	7. Second Thoughts

A/N: Some/all of the characters will be OOC. The end is getting near! O.O but I'm still placing some facts into place...

~~*~~

To Be A Commoner

Chapter 7

  
~~*~~

Her headache was causing her vision to whirl around; she couldn't concentrate on focusing on anything. Putting a hand up to her forehead, she felt the blood recede from her head. Finally able to look around, she felt warmth around her. Immediately she blushed bright red, but thanks to the darkness in what seemed like the cave, nobody could see her blush. 

She lay there like that, in Inuyasha's embrace, hearing his soft breathing. She calmed down, listening to the night sounds, it seemed like she slept for hours. Her thoughts raced through her mind at incredible speeds, most of them about Inuyasha. He must've done that so she could have some warmth, instead of freezing to death. A smile crept over her usually plain face. After a few more minutes of breathing in Inuyasha's sweet smell, Kagome decided to get some fresh air and maybe find a way back to town. 

Shifting around, she found Inuyasha's arm and tried to lift it up. He growled possessively and held on tighter. Kagome paused, growling? Shrugging it off, she tried to push his arm away, that didn't work either. She sighed and thought hard of what to do. Finally, she leaned over his ear, as far as she could go, and whispered gently.

"Inuyasha...move your arm..." She repeated it until he had loosened his grip enough for her to squeeze out of. He grumbled and went back to sleeping. Kagome turned around on her knees and looked at his peaceful face. She didn't think that he could've been the taunting, rude, and obnoxious person earlier that day, which was all just some bluff to keep his inside thoughts protected. Looking at him once more, she got up and quietly walked towards the light. 

The cool night air whistled through Kagome's hair. It felt good, calming her nerves and relaxing her muscles. She let out a curt breath and looked around, hoping to identify some sort of landmark, but she couldn't find any. It was like any other part of the forest, surrounded by many trees, rocks, and undergrowth. Where were they? Sitting on an eroded rock, she started to think, slowly realizing what sort of dangers lurked in the forest.

Wrapping her arms around her, she shivered from the cold; the night was a dusty navy blue, shining with thousands of stars. Kagome started to think clearer, something she hadn't done in a long time. She crossed some happy thoughts until she came to the conclusion of the ball. "Just perfect!" Kagome cried out exasperated. She got up and walked towards the forest, intent on heading towards the castle. _Might as well get this all straightened out, or I'll have to live with it forever..._

~~*~~

"I still think this is not the right thing to do! You never know darling, think about it, this girl is going to inherit this kingdom!" Lady Higurashi said as she threw up her arms and paced around the room, letting a servant girl polish up her hairdo.

"You need to know that this ball can't wait and when the people find out about this, everybody is going to go against the monarchy! So I say we stay with it, moving it up a few days might delay the public's reaction! Maybe Kagome might come back, you never know." The king said as he went back to eating grapes.

"My daughter is out there right now, probably wondering around aimlessly, waiting for the guards to come! She's not able to protect herself!" The queen sat down in a cushioned seat and supported her head with an arm. "It's just that- it's just that I don't want that girl that you chose to take my daughter's place, it's not right."

"Honey, we'll see in due time, now we need to go to the Grand Hall and take care of matters there."

~~*~~

Kagome could barely see lights beyond the sparse clearing of the trees. _I must be close! _She thought happily. She broke into the back clearing of a farm, housed with neighing horses. It seemed very familiar, well; she didn't have time to memorize places. She unlatched the gate and chose a horse, straddling it; she galloped towards the castle, just in the distance, promising herself that she would give the horse back.

~~*~~

"He likes me...he likes me not..." Sango said as she sat on a tree stump, picking off petals.

"Are you done yet?" Miroku asked agitated. "Can you please answer me?"

"Wait, let me get to the last petal!" 

Just then, hoof beats sounded on the earth just a few meters away and a voice could be heard urging the horse on.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted and started to run after the sound. "That's Kagome! Miroku, come on!"

~~*~~

So Kagome galloped towards the castle and sneaked in through the back door. She heard the voices of the cook and a servant.

  
"They say that the daughter is a fraud, that the real one got lost somewhere out in the land!" The cook was gossiping.

"You don't say!" The servant girl cried, ladling a hot pan.

"No, for real!"

Kagome's brain tried to work things out, _There are two daughters? _She went on towards the Grand Hall where her mom and dad should be. Sneaking from archway to archway, she found herself in front of a set of double doors. _Here goes nothing! _She took a deep breath and opened them. The creak from the doors resounded in the vast hall. Her step dad and mom looked sharply up.

"Ah! Kikyo! Finally." Her mom got up and walked towards her.

"Kikyo? Who's Kikyo? Mother, I'm Kagome!" Kagome said with confusion.

"Look, she's already acting her part."

"No, I'm really Kagome! I'm serious, believe me." Kagome said, returning her mom's hug.

"Now, you don't need to start acting until other people are in the room." Her mom said as she sat back down.

"Mother!" Kagome cried aghast, she had figured out everything and her heart felt torn that her parents would do such a thing.

Just then, the doors opened again to reveal a girl dressed in one of Kagome's best gowns. "Really, is this the best gown-" The girl stopped and stared at Kagome.

"Who is she?" Kikyo asked.

"Um...um...Kagome?" Her step dad asked uneasily. "Is that you then?"

Kagome felt hurt that her parents wouldn't know her, their very own daughter! But then again, her dad never really cared did he? And her mom, she seldom even saw her. She felt miserable, unwanted, rejected, why should she still keep on living this life? She decided to remain silent, dismal, she didn't really feel like talking.

"O gods, it IS you!" Her step-dad said. Kikyo had already been sent away to move out of the house and put back all the stuff that was Kagome's. He started to mumble some things to her mom.

"We need to pick some dresses and makeup for you darling." Her mom said apologetically. Kagome followed a maid out the door and up the stairs to a room, passing a pissed Kikyo on the way. Startled by the resemblance, Kagome uttered a small gasp that was long overdue.

"This close, THIS close..." Kikyo muttered. Kagome recognized an ugly bracelet that belonged to her but she didn't' care if Kikyo took it.

Her room didn't change, but there was considerably more makeup. The dressmaker immediately made adjustments and asked many questions concerning the color and what sort of lace should the dress be made on and the like.

~~*~~

Sango and Miroku had arrived and Ms. Higuarshi had heard about Miroku's good news, even though Sango had denied all of it. "We'll make arrangements immediately, I'll tell Mei to get on it right away, go up to your room to get measurements taken, Miroku, you can meet up with Li, he's somebody who can tailor your outfit."

Miroku nodded sincerely with an evil smirk as Sango groaned and put her hand up to her head. "However did I get myself into this mess?"

~~*~~  
  


A/N: I'm SOOOOO sorry this took so long, but I really wasn't in the mood to write and I had a couple of projects I still had to do. And there wasn't that much fluff in here! I'm sorry, but again, I wasn't in the mood to write, and I suffered from writer's block, so bear with me, there are at least 3 more chapters, unless I need to add things onto it. And if you made it this far, I'm surprised! Thank you all who reviewed!

~responses:

**Ame Tenshi:** Well, I'm used to making cliffhangers! I think they're a good place to stop anyways.

**^.^:** Lol, I do sorta count unfinished stories cliffhangers too, they don't update fast enuf!

****

**tOkU-cHaN:** Ty, I'll try and update soon and end this fic.

**Skittles:** Ty for all your comments! I really did luv your fic Where Did You Go? But I haven't gotten around to reviewing the last chapter.

**LilDragonKeeper:** LoL, if you still want more, it'll be hard becuz I'm plannin to end this fic soon.


	8. The Beginnings of a Plan

A/N: How could I focus on writing fics?! I'm simply not good at dividing my time between things. GAH! But here's the latest chapter I just finished! *sigh* Remember to review!

Notes:

mysticwolfguardian: LoL! You never know! Maybe Inuyasha _will_ mistake Kag for Kikyo...hmmmm. I like that other idea, I might just use it, altho I might put a twist to that...

VicFan: Yes...I'm thinking about that, I finally made my decision and I think it'll fit into the story afterall!

Lioness Kea: Well, Sango couldn't decide whether or not to marry Miroku because she was still a little shocked and surprised with Miroku's proposing...(I didn't write that in) and so she was in that last scene picking off petals, and then Miroku went back with her to the castle and told the Queen that they were getting married without Sango's consent, so that's why she's a little aghast and like she doesn't care anymore...I don't know if you understood that or not, but I think that's what you're asking for. 

And about "freaking out about the ball" they're doing that because if they don't make it back in time, the kingdom might go heirless, but even though they like being commoners, they still like their upscale life, even with it's downs. -_-;;

MoodSightEyes: LoL, thx for thinking that this fic was good!

lindy*girl: I decided not to write anything about him waking up alone, but yea, I bet he would've had a bad time waking up alone!

Skittles: Yes, it's sad that her parents don't recognize her, but you gotta know that Kikyo looks a LOT like Kagome and she needs this small thing to get through with her um...plan. o.O;

~~*~~

To Be A Commoner

Chapter 8

~~*~~

She wasn't used to the pampering and the many new orders of dresses coming in, she wasn't used to any of it. She would have rather looked at different sports and activities than to sit on a chair as people inspected, measured, observed, and schooled her.

Finally, after just a few more minutes, she asked if she could rest. Her teacher cast a reproving glance at her and snorted. "Of course not! You have a ball tomorrow, no time to waste!" This was just the reaction Kagome had prepared for and steadily looked around her unfamiliar room once again. The maids left with their measurements and soon the teacher left.

"Finally!" Kagome breathed with a sigh. "Free!" She danced around a bit then walked to the door, intent on searching for her mother. 

She found her in the Grand Hall with Miroku and Sango, she didn't dwell on the matter, it seemed unimportant at the time, but she had to think...Miroku...here? What on earth happened. They were obviously doing something important. "Mother?" She asked, surprised at how calm her voice was. Miroku and her mother started, Sango just shifted her glance towards Kagome from her chair. Now that she faced her decision, Kagome wasn't feeling confident like she thought she would or eager now that she had started her plan.

"What is it?" Her mother said patiently although Kagome could register the eagerness and shifting eyes.

"I want to ask something of the ball tomorrow..." Kagome paused. "Could I talk with you alone?"

Queen Higurashi looked at Miroku then at Sango. "Sure honey, anything." They retired to a far corner of the hall shielded with soft satin curtains.

"I just wanted it to be a masquerade." Kagome said abruptly and made to as if leave when her mother's voice, filled with surprise, stopped her.

"A masquerade? Why would you want that?" She said with utter astonishment. 

Kagome sighed yet again and looked directly at her mother. "If I have no choice whatsoever in this problem of getting married, then I want to choose someone who can rule this kingdom with the right mind and positive attitude then just someone with good looks." She nodded her head and parted the curtain when her mother stopped her again.

"I don't understand."

"I just wanted the kingdom to be ruled by someone who's honest instead of some guy whose ego would overwhelm the country..." Kagome's breath came in shorter as she tried to keep up an honest face, she was really making this up from the top of her mind but her mother didn't need to know that.

Her mother looked down at the marble floor and sighed. "Sometimes I swear you know what you're doing, but then again, I have to question myself." Kagome waited with impatience. "Very well, have it your way, either way, we have a new king!" Her mother smiled a half smile and brushed the curtains away, walking with a new dance to her step that really wasn't there. Kagome breathed in slowly, she smiled a little sadly and then walked through the back curtains. 

"One thing down, two to go." She whispered to herself.

~~*~~

It wasn't like her to keep secrets from Sango, but she promised that she was going to tell Sango when she got the chance, but that chance hasn't really come yet. She had just spent a good half of the last hour hunting around for Kagome. Retained to the castle, her choices were limited. She soon gave up, there was possibly no other choice but to sneak out of the castle and scour the kingdom for her, she was a vital part to her plan, no matter how Kikyo distasted her. 

~~*~~

"Go, don't go, go, don't go, go, don't go, go..." The last petal fell to the floor, a soft sigh issued from the shadows. "What's the use?! Every fucking flower I pick ends up on GO!" Inuyasha slumped against the inn's wall. He was just about to go down and get a bite to eat when Marie came in.

"Inuyasha, got a message." She smiled happily and gave him an elegant piece of folded paper, he immediately recognized the crest imprinted on it. Quickly ripping the seal, he scanned the letter. A small smile crept to his face as he read on, finally, he looked up and was slightly annoyed by the presence of Marie. "What does it say?"

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and snorted. "You REALLY believe I'll tell you?" He said ironically as if he couldn't settle for a downright 'no'.

"Inuyasha, if you won't succumb to mercy, then I'll tell about the murmurs you've been having in your sleep.

Inuyasha blinked conspicuously. "What...murmurs..." He said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"Well...what was that girl's name again? Kagura...Kikyo...Kamari... I know it's somewhere-" Marie pretended to think hard.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha hinted with slight annoyance. "You don't really believe I have _dreams_ of Kagome do you?" He said with slight distaste. "That stupid girl?!"

"O...I don't know..." Marie voiced sarcastically with a hint of innocence.

  
"Pssh, you don't know a thing!" Inuyasha diverted his attention and ushered Marie out of the door. "Is there anything else you want to bother me about?"

"Quite frankly...no." Marie said with sarcasm dripping from her falsely honeyed voice. "No, not at all."

~~*~~

It was a quiet day after the bustle of yesterday's preparations. The birds sang sweetly in the softly moving leaves as Princess Kagome walked under them and towards an old shrine. It took her forever to convince her waiting ladies to let her take a short stroll across the garden but she did it in the end. "Ah, what am I going to do!" Kagome whispered harshly to herself.

"Do what?" Kikyo voiced harshly and stepped from the shadows in a rather stunning gown. She wore a white blouse with long sleeves under a sparkling silver vest look alike, it had a high drawn up color with no sleeves and ended in a dip in the front and a point in the back. The gown went down and covered her shoes, it was white underneath save for the sparkling overlay of some fabric Kagome couldn't identify, but she knew it was a costly sort of thing and didn't question it. Kikyo's neck was adorned with a silver choker with a moon and star hanging from it, she had on no makeup but a small tiara that held up a messy bun on her head. "I'd thought you like it. You can move freely in this gown even though it looks like something tight and hard to breathe in." She let Kagome gawk a bit longer and then with a look of gloating pleasure turned to leave.

Kagome was so swept up by her dress that she almost forgot what she was going to say. "Ah...K-Kikyo! Wait!" Kikyo turned around slowly, smirking as she did. "I've got a big favor to ask of you. I really need your help." Kikyo cocked an eyebrow and looked at Kagome like she was kidding. "Look, I'll pay you for it, I'll buy you dresses, anything!"

"Anything?" Kikyo voiced with a little hope and one who was thinking speedily of what she could ask of Kagome.

"Yes, anything." Kagome confirmed.

"Well...ask away then." Kikyo said with a slight glimmer of greediness in her eyes.

~~*~~

Kagome stood there looking at her gown, it had a red top with see-through sleeves that were red, there was a semi low dip with rubies sown into the hem. The sleeves were made to cover her hands but you could still see through them, a lighter red color made up the gown underneath, it was covered with small jewel shards that glittered even without the touch of light. Kagome could efficiently guess that when the wearer moved, shadows seemed to quiver and move along with the person although the full light was on the dress, it gave off a mysterious sort of look as well as making people feel in awe of the wearer. Beautiful embroidery of phoenixes was around the edge of the gown and looked as if they would fly right out at you at any moment. A single butterfly pendent sat on the point of the dip in the top. It's wings were silver, dotted with rubies, fire seemed to come off it but Kagome couldn't feel any heat. A golden tiara sat on a velvet cushion at the foot of the gown, it had a dazzling phoenix in a caught action just about to take flight. Its wings were spread and shown orange, red, and yellow. A fiery haze grew and shrank around the phoenix when Kagome moved to see the various reflections from it, the diamonds surrounded the bird but it seemed to sparkle on it's own. A delicate phoenix mask was propped up beside the tiara, it had the original fiery colors, dazzling gems and the fiery glow, it was clearly overdone but would show off anybody who wore it.

Kikyo gawked at the beautiful and intriguing gown in front of her but Kagome had snapped her attention three seconds after observing it. "You can have this gown if you'll do what I ask you." Kagome said confidently to Kikyo who was clearly in awe of it.

"Make it three and I'll do it." Kikyo bargained and Kagome nodded as she shook her hands to get the silver and white nail polish to dry faster.

"Now, the hairdressers, makeup artists, last-minute edit people, etc. will come in around an hour later, they'll do everything for you, the waiting ladies are in the spare room to the left if you want to call on them, try not to give them too much to do, they're really easily agitated and try to act like me. Even though they're a little ignorant of me, they still can point out the smallest mistakes just by looking at you." Kagome informed as she tried to loosen the tight choker. 

"Alright, alright, I've been told already what to do!" Kikyo insisted and hurried Kagome out of the room. "I've done this before when you ran away, now get going so they don't see both of us here."

Kagome really didn't mind being pushed out into the corridor, she pressed out the wrinkles in her dress and walked down the marble tiled halls, looking for the guest rooms that haven't been in use. 

Her heels echoed off the halls eerily and more than once did she have to purposely cover her head with a sleeve to hide her face. She had wondered through most of the halls and encountered a number of people when a dark male voice startled her.

"Kagome! Wait!"

Kagome unsteadily went on, trying to ignore the voice, which she knew who it belonged. She covered half of her face and scanned the rooms on her right, careful to not falter in her step.

"Kagome! Stop being stubborn!" And in a blur of wind, her arm was lowered to her side and she was staring into dark brown eyes. "You look stunning in that gown. You really should let yourself go more often." Kouga said, checking her out.

Kagome tried to put on her best confused smile but failed miserably. "Ah...who are you?" She asked with at least a tone of bewilderment.

"Don't be silly, I'm Kouga, you know, wolf, prince...ring a bell?"

"I really don't know who you are." Kagome said while walking around him and continuing her walk down the hall.

"Kagome." He said firmly which made Kagome stop. "I know your smell anywhere." She turned slowly around him.

"I'm _not_ Kagome!" She looked furiously at Kouga, he was going to ruin everything if he found out her plan, it was going to go to waste. "I'm Kikyo!"

He stopped for a moment and seemed to be thinking of a way to tell her that there was NO possible way that she was Kikyo. "I've met Kikyo before, and you act nothing like her." He said uneasily.

"Maybe you have some sort of incurable cold that infects the nose or-" She was saved the excuses when Queen Higurashi arrived down the hall and called to Kouga, Kagome made a mad dash towards the stairs just at the end of the hall when she heard her name called. Her automatic reflex was to turn around but for the time being she focused on going against every single nerve in her body. 

"Kagome!" Her mom called again and this time she was saved the time of turning around because Kouga had easily caught up to her and turned her around.   
  


"What's wrong with you? There's something on your mind today-" Kagome forcefully threw his hands off of her and walked determinedly down the stairs, she expected a rush of wind but didn't feel one, at last, she let out a sigh and headed for the guestrooms. _That, was just too close._

~~*~~

Sango sat slumped in the big chair in her room, thinking over how Miroku and her had met. It was odd really, they had met because of a dancing competition of sorts, but that wasn't the thing that was gnawing at her. "Drat it, drat it all!" Sango grumbled at her hair, which had been touched up, and her makeup put on. She grumbled a bit more and looked fixedly at the mirror before her. _Why did Miroku do that...? I know he wants a child...but...does he really love me? Probably not, he's just a perverted freak who likes to lure in stupid women- like me..._She was continually battling against herself, arguing that she was being tricked into marrying him and that he only wanted to have a child, but the other part was saying that he truly loved her and that she loved him too. _But he's a commoner! SO? What's wrong with that?! I wouldn't be able to marry him then...Who said anything about that?! Your friend's mother has just met the guy, she doesn't know that he's a commoner..._Then Sango's eyes widened. Miroku had acted calmly towards the queen like a friend to a friend, he hadn't been surprised when Sango led him into the castle. Then she gasped, they had known all along that they were of royal blood, it just had to be, _those BASTARDS! They only want the money, the inheritance! JERKS, BASTARDS! Sango, you baka! HE has the last laugh and what about you? Blind as a bat!_ Sango closed her eyes and winced as the thought crossed her mind. _Of all the stupid people, I'm the one who got tricked, I feel so alone now! I've got to tell Kagome and quick! _She breathed in a deep sigh. _Inuyasha could've known all along, seeing how we had so much gold...I should've known! What sort of a friend am I if I can't even keep my friend away from thieves! COMMONERS! _She screamed the word in her brain and stomped moodily out of her room and towards Kagome's. 

~~*~~

A/N: Well...I got tired of writing and thought to post this up before it gets any more boring...etc. Remember to review, I'm still trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together so don't expect an update anytime soon! Review! And thanx for waiting!


	9. What Do I see in You?

A/N: Truly sorry for taking so long! I've got so much homework and projects it's not even funny! But I decided to take some time off and update!

~~*~~

To Be A Commoner

Chapter 9

~~*~~

Replies:  
  


VicFan: You'll probably find out everything in this chapter...unless I decide to change it at the last minute! ^_^;

duckie726: Thx!

Skittles1: Sango will be happier in ah...this...ahh...the next chapter! I _was_ going to make her happy in this one, but things got a little out of hand and she turned out to be...the opposite.

Lioness Kea: Ya, the Sango/Miroku plot is more than a little confusing, I'll try to clear things up!

FirexAngel: Updated! XD! 

Biganimefan1: What's the point of Kagome's plot if I tell you?! XD you'll find out soon enough!

TeenWitch1: Thx!!! I'm trying to update as fast as I can!!! ...but that's not working well right now...

Burning-Yami-Rain: Thanks!

demon angle: Here ya go! 

The-Real-Rosie-Gamgee: I've got to admit, it took several reviewers to get me back on track and keep writing! I was almost done with the chapter and I totally forgot about it! Now I finished the chapter and it seems to have drawn out to more than a few pages!

~~*~~

She sighed for the hundredth time, time was going by way too slow. Kagome sat sullenly on the edge of the velvet-covered bed. She stared at her hands and blinked ominously._ Ah, forget it, I'm going to take a stroll! Anything to get a breath of fresh air! _She thought determinedly, knowing very well that she was taking a risk. She got up quietly, heading for the closet and flipping through the guest clothes until she found a cape, then she opened the door to the guestroom. Looking around, she found that nobody was there, hurriedly, she walked down another set of stairs taking some back ways and other deserted halls until she reached a door leading out. Carefully, she eased the door open, wincing at the creaky sounds it made.

The fresh air swept in and Kagome breathed in thankfully. She checked that the cape still covered the dress and that the hood was securely fastened around her face before she walked out. She slipped from tree to tree, careful not to make much noise or give away too much visibility to the large windows in the castle. She headed for the forest and once she was in there, she found her way easily. It was daytime and the chatter of the birds kept Kagome's noise down. There wasn't much to be afraid of, her dress was well protected in the cape and the way she was taking was mostly free of briars and branches.

Soon, she came to a small clearing, it was basically a cliff high above the village. She sat on a stump overlooking the village. It was a pretty sight and she could see the small specks of people busying themselves with the upcoming ball. She made out the Inn and what may be Marie cleaning up the place, next, she saw the stage where she had danced with Inuyasha-

That name brought back memories, the water fight, ridiculous conversations that really weren't conversations, how they had a much-enjoyed pillow fight and pretty much everything she had done with Inuyasha. He was a really nice guy, she knew, and would probably make a pretty good ruler, but what was she thinking? He was a commoner, and people of royal blood were condemned by a rule that they could only marry another of royalty, only rarely has anyone been married to a commoner, but that had happened in a faraway country who's kingdom was very small, or so her father had said.

She looked out across the village again and barely saw the sun setting. Has the time really flown that fast?! She stood up quickly and made for the forest. _Being late won't help..._

~~*~~

"Perfect, just perfect! I have some alarming news for Kagome and she sends a message to me that she doesn't want to TALK to me?!" Sango's furious eyes reread the small slip of paper that was handed to her by a maid. "Fine, be that way, I can take care of this myself." She headed for the Grand Hall. "Queen Higurashi! Wait!" Sango cried as she entered the hall and saw the leaving form of the Queen.

"Sango? What are you doing here, you're supposed to be getting ready!"

"I know, but I have some news for you that's very important." 

The Queen looked at her for a moment and then said, "Alright, make it quick."

"You won't believe this, but Miroku, is a commoner." She breathed a sigh, happy that she had gotten it off her chest.

"Miroku? A commoner? No darling! He's a great friend and cousin of the Prince of the Western Lands...what's his name...Sess...something or other. I'm not totally sure. Well, he's of royal blood, how can he be a commoner?" The Queen looked sincerely at Sango but Sango felt only pity from her.

Sango gave an exasperated sigh and a pleading face. "Never mind." Sango said quietly and walked back to her room, contemplating about what the Queen just said. She passed a few windows and barely noticed a dark figure darting around in the garden. "Must be another one of his lies." She sighed and straightened herself, aiming for a foolproof plan to get Miroku to confess. She ran through some possibilities and then redirected herself to the main gates. She knew that Miroku asked to leave the castle to get some business done, but she didn't know where, and then there was always the problem of the other guy...

"Guard!" Sango called out before she made it to the gates. She saw a man clad in armor and mail run up to her and salute. 

"Yes your highness?"

"Any chance you know where Miroku was headed?" Sango asked.

"No ma'am, I wasn't aware that he left through these gates, perhaps he used one of the other gates?" He asked politely, and then hastily added a "Your highness". 

Sango raised an eyebrow and waved the guard aside. "Thank you." _He didn't use the main gates? Well, why not? There must be something else going on...what about that INN we were staying at...maybe he was headed there to meet Inuyasha or something...yes, that might be it, I'll send a guard, no better yet, I'll go in person and figure out this whole ordeal, hm, better bring a tape recorder. _She thought this out as she walked back to her bedroom. "O, Yumi! I'm glad I found you, could you perhaps take note if Miroku comes back, follow him around, but don't let him see you, and spy about in his bedroom? You could? Thank you so much! Don't tell anyone about this ok? I'll reward you for your efforts!" Sango gushed and rushed into her room to get ready.

~~*~~

Miroku had just spent the last half hour organizing everything in the INN, Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. This just agitated Miroku even more. When he had asked Marie where Inuyasha had gone off to, she just replied with a shrug and a roll of her brown eyes. "You're looking in the wrong place." She had said with a slight sardonic tone. He was just about to ask what she meant by that when he remembered that he was on limited time and thanked her offhandedly as he had headed towards their temporary room.

Now, he was currently throwing out some garbage from the closet and giving a once over of the room. Sighing, he got up and stretched. "That takes care of that problem." He headed downstairs, skipping a squeaky one as he "hopped" to the floor. "K' Marie, leaving today, I'll pay for the rent."

Marie eyed him suspiciously. "Ok, let me run a check in your room." She turned to a half concealed table and leafed through some papers. "130 gold coins."

"130?!" Miroku gasped. "That much?!"

"Yup, you owe me a pillow and a light." Marie nodded with a vengeful smile.

Miroku glared at her. "Fine, 130 gold coins." He dug around in his pockets and came up with a purse, he started to count out 130. "Stupid Inuyasha, stupid stupid stupid!" He muttered under his breath.

Marie cocked an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Nothing." Miroku grumbled.

"Thought so."

"Thought so." Miroku mimicked in a high voice, just quiet enough so Marie couldn't make out the words. 

  
She scrunched up her nose and asked for another 10 coins.

"WHAT?!"

"Insulting the manager, 10 coins." Marie said calmly to the enraged Miroku. He slammed another 10 coins on the table and stomped out.

"You know WHAT? I'm HAPPY I'm leaving!" Miroku yelled back, slamming the door shut and shaking some vases from their perch.

"ANOTHER 30 COINS MIROKU!" Marie shouted as he heard the crash of glass. Miroku winced and shouted back. 

"NO WAY YOU OLD HAG!"

"ANOTHER 10 MIROKU!" Marie countered, coming out of the INN with a jar.

Miroku snickered, "What are you planning to do with that jar?"

"Well, let's see, this one's filled with an invisible gas, once inhaled, you'll break out into spots, then chills, and then feel as if you're burning up, then you'll stop that and your hair will start falling out, but best of all, you'll break out into wrinkles." Marie said sarcastically. Miroku's eyes had narrowed considerably, he counted out 40 coins.

"I'm never returning to this inn, you guys are cheap."

"Another 10 coins." Marie coaxed, earning a grumble from Miroku.

~~*~~

Sango never made it out, she was recognized by the same guard and he had come rushing to talk/ask something of her or whatever, Sango couldn't remember, but he had started to babble on about something...and then some other guards noticed her weird garb and had closed in on her. But now, she was in her room, two guards posted at her doors. The Queen had sent a letter to her saying that it was too close to the ball to send out a search party and that she knew Sango would understand, and then she put in a bunch of other sympathetic stuff. 

Sango grumbled. She was sitting on the bed, arms crossed and a defiant frown on her face. A maid with a worried expression hurried over and begged Sango not to keep on fidgeting or she'll get the dress all wrinkled and that same maid had just spent an hour trying to iron out all the wrinkles before Sango had to get dressed. Sango just 'hmphed' and turned her head away.

She was dressed in a pink dress. A simple red sash sparkling with diamonds was tied around her waist and a similar headband held up her hair in an intricate pattern of braids and curls. Small white prints of Sakura blossoms fringed the bottom of her dress and the rim of her sleeves. The sleeves were pink, dimming to a darker red at the fringes, they covered all of her hand, ending in a diamond cut. The dress had a deep cut in the front and a red shirt underneath, it was edged with complicated swirls of white lines and a few diamonds. The outer pink dress was gathered up in the center, touching her waist, where ruffles of red could be seen cascading down underneath. The pink dress was held up by the red sash and pinned in place by a ruby and emerald encrusted rose. Two rubies circled in gold hung from her ears, and a beautifully designed gold necklace graced her neck, another ruby was embedded in a golden tiara that sat on her head, it was just for decoration and wasn't nearly as big as Kagome's. The makeup artists had put just enough red eye shadow to enhance her eyes, and just enough pinkish red lipstick on her lips, even Sango agreed that they had done a better job then the last time she had come to a ball, at that time, they had made her look like a circus clown rather than a princess. All in all, she had liked the dress. She had rejected a previous dress for being overly decorative and had made sure that her dress was simple, rather than stunning, and this dress wasn't all too bad, although pink wasn't _really_ her color. 

A mask lay on her dresser; it only had room to cover her eyes and spaces around them. It was red and fringed with sparkling red jewels; a few red feathers were on either side of it. Two striking roses were attached to its sides as well, one pink and the other a deep dark red. A golden pole was connected to the right side of the mask for her to hold. It was impressive, but the matter that the ball was changed into a masquerade still bothered Sango, why in the world would Kagome even _bother_ to change the ball? She was still going to end up marrying someone. The thought bugged her until she heard the knock at her door. She looked out her window and saw the sun almost setting, but it still wasn't time to go to the ball...

"Come in." Sango voiced curiously. The door opened and in came Yumi. Sango's thoughts were immediately erased, as new ones came in. She had gotten overly curious to what Miroku was up to, and this was the chance to get some information. "So what did you find out?"

"Um...his bedroom was empty except for a strange pole like instrument, I think it was a monk's staff, although I've never actually seen one and only have heard it from other's describing-"

"Go on." Sango said with impatience.

Yumi immediately changed the subject. "On the other hand, I asked the guards around the gates and a pair of them from the smaller southeast gate said that he had headed off towards the direction of the village." Yumi paused and took a breath. "He just arrived back here a few minutes ago and was in a huff about someone called Marie?" Yumi paused again and looked at Sango's face for any jealously or other. Finding none, she continued. "I followed him to the Grand Hall and overheard him talking about the ball and wedding with the Queen, then he went to a messenger and asked him to carry a message to the Western Kingdom, I didn't get to read the message because the messenger was off already. Then he retreated to his room and a few servants went in to dress him up for the ball." 

Sango applauded. "Thank you! You've helped so much, ok, how would you like to go to the ball?" She asked in her rush of excitement.

Yumi's face lightened to excitement. "Really?!"

"Of course, as payment for your information." Sango said hurriedly. "There's a spare dress in my wardrobe, you can even keep it, I'll send in some servants to put on makeup and everything, Sango had gotten up in the process and made for the door in a flurry of fabric. Yumi barely caught a glimpse of Sango's ruby pink heels as she disappeared into the hall. But her mind was off somewhere, picturing herself dancing at the ball, it was glorious! She headed over to the wardrobe where a maid had started to press some wrinkles out of a beautiful bluish green dress. It was stunning! And to think she was to where such a gown and even get to keep it!

~~*~~

"Is this necessary?" Sango asked, twirling herself for the umpteenth time.

"Yes my dear. Absolutely necessary." The old lady replied and shook her head. "Don't wobble so much, you're going to look like a demented snake if you do such a thing. A lady must be poised and confident in every step when she is to introduce herself." The lady demonstrated and the ruffles on her burgundy dress fanned out and twisted before it settled.

"All I'm going to do is enter onto the stage and get introduced by the Queen, so is Kagome and I don't see her here." Sango grumbled and twirled again. "Besides, I've got Miroku don't I?" She said it with exaggeration and a roll of her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes and always respect your husband."

"He's _not_ my husband!" Sango cried in frustration. "We haven't wed and if I have any say in it, we'll _never_ be wed, now leave!" Sango flashed a furious glance at the pale instructor and scowled. "I said GO!" The scared lady ran from the ballroom tripping and sometimes slipping on the smooth marble floor. "So very unladylike." Sango mimicked in the instructor's high voice and sighed in exasperation, her frustration and anger cooled off into a tired and exhausted feeling. She turned to leave and was surprised to see Miroku standing there. Sango blinked in surprise and felt the edge of her anger returning.

"What was that all about?" Miroku said in a falsely happy voice.

Sango could tell he had heard the whole ordeal and was only pretending. "You don't have to pretend commoner. I c-can't believe you would lie to the Queen as well as me!" Her anger seeped into her thoughts and she no longer had full control of her words. "If you only wanted a child, there's a bunch of girls out there that would suit your needs!" Sango said, fueled by her rage. She could only watch as the words sunk in, she immediately regretted it, but she knew that what she said was true, it was high time she realized it.

The vile in her words stung Miroku like a hundred bees and he straightened slightly, letting his bangs shield his eyes and swallowed. "If you think that way your highness." He said in a low monotone, he walked past her without another word. She could hear his footsteps well after he shut the doors.

The silence that greeted her was ominous. She felt like dropping to her knees and dwell in her own self-pity. She didn't mean her words to come out that harshly, but the stress and the anger in her was just too much not to let go... but what excuse was that to begin with?! 

"You baka! Why do you always have to push people away?!" Sango whispered, sighing and dragging her feet as she made for the peaceful serenity of the garden. "I deserve to be walled in on top of a tall tower where no one can reach me." She bit her lip until she tasted the coppery tang of blood. "The world can do without me right now..." The false cheerfulness of her voice disgusted Sango and she stopped talking to thin air.

A fleeting image of Miroku's torn, pain-ridden face appeared suddenly in her mind, and no matter how hard she tried to think of something else, it stayed, slowly breaking down her defenses until she couldn't hold in her tears. She ran the last few steps towards the door and opened it to the crisp morning air and the scent of flowers in bloom. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" She breathed out in a whisper as she kneeled in front of a stone bench, in a secluded area surrounded by scarlet roses in late bloom and let out her anger, guilt, regret, all in a long bout of tears. "Why me? Why now? Why..."

~~*~~  
  


"Sango." A soft but firm female voice spoke from behind. At first, the voice had been so quiet and soft that Sango dismissed it as a trick of the wind, but then it came in louder tones until Sango was forced to answer or risk being rude.

"Yes?" She said, fighting to keep her sobs from her voice. She wiped away her tears with her sleeves and looked across at the small waterfall.

"Sango." The voice repeated again and then a short pause as if the speaker was hesitant to voice her thoughts, "Sango, you are such a beautiful young lady and to say sorry to thin air isn't going to heal broken hearts, should it not be for love that you are together?"

Sango swiftly turned around in surprise, but the speaker was already gone. She sat quietly for a few minutes to digest the words Kagome's mom had said and how much wisdom had come from such a simple piece of advice. She didn't need to guess that it was about Miroku, that was the most likely reason to why she must be out here, crying into her soiled dress and surrounded by hundreds of roses. Sango snorted at the thought. _Why would I be in such a beautiful place crying? It's silly Sango! Queen Higurashi's right. _She stood, walking towards the doors and reminded herself that it was stupid to cry over such nonsense. _You overreacted, you voiced your anger and hatred at the next available person, and that was Miroku. Ah, but I do have a reason for being mad at him, he lied to the Queen and to me! But have you ever stopped to think that he might just be saying the truth? _Her thoughts swayed to the point that Sango wanted nothing more to do with her mind. _All those classes and what have I got to show for it? A mind that can fight against me! For it's _own_ purpose! _Sango gained more confidence as she psyched herself up. She was at Miroku's door and ready to knock when it opened.

"A-aa-ah-ah Miroku!" Sango stammered, all her confidence gone. Miroku regarded her coldly with his eyes and there was no cheerful smile, he made to close the door but Sango stepped in and he was forced to stop.

"What is it?" He said in a level voice, eyeing her with careful suspicion.

Sango felt hurt and abnormally chilly from his stare. "I just came to apologize for...f-for-"

He cast his eyes to the floor. "Don't waste your breath, I know I'm not wanted here."

Sango jerked her head up and caught a glint of sadness in his eyes. "Miroku, please understand, I came to apologize! Is it so hard for you to accept my apology?"

Miroku gazed at her for a moment and raised one hand, caressing her cheek. He gave a soft smile and took a step forwards, Sango automatically took one step back. "You're hesitant Sango, what's the matter?" Miroku said, a hint of laughter in his voice. He took one more step forward and this time Sango stayed her ground. He lifted her chin up as Sango tightened her jaw. "Don't you see? You don't love me." He let go of her chin and withdrew into the room and shut the door.

Sango stood outside his room, astonished that her words had resulted in a reaction like this. His act just now aroused new questions and doubts she had never thought of before. "Do I really love him?" She asked herself and for once, she doubted that her love was true. "Do I really love...Miroku?"

~~*~~

A/N: Wow...so much writing! I was gonna continue but I just didn't want to write and write all through the night. (finished the chapter around 1:23 AM!) But if you're wondering *looks around* Sango's feelings are a little rash due to the fact that I was listening to "Ai no Uta" (2nd Inuyasha movie ending song - "The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass") It's a really pretty song!!! Even though it's more of a happy one than sad... *hugs CD* Mine! Mine! Mine! XD

Thankies for all you're encouraging reviews! And plz review for this chapter too!


	10. A New Beginning

**A/N:** Wow! I haven't updated in so long, I feel so guilty! But I've just caught a slightly annoying cold...it likes to tweak my voice so I sound deep and squeaky. ¬_ ¬ Anyways...for all you lovely reviewers, I've written this chapter out! Finally, if I might say so myself! Hope it's what you guys expected! ^_^ 

~~*~~

To Be A Commoner

Chapter 10

~~*~~

Sango stood dazed in front of the door. Thoughts were running through her mind at a rapid pace, each one sparking a million different questions, all seeming harder to answer than the one before. _What does he mean? What does he even know about me?! How can he tell if I love him or not! I was just...surprised and shocked, that's all... _She was snapped from her train of thought when a maid came up begging to talk to her.

"Yes?" She said in a half daze.

"Well, forgive me ma'am, but I've kept Kirara for so long! I didn't want to give back such a cute little cat like her." The maid said slowly, trying hard not to look flustered. Sango took in the small basket the maid probably kept Kirara in and nodded.

"Please don't call me ma'am, just Sango will do, I'm not really that high and mighty am I?" The maid still stood tensely, not even a glimmer of a smile brushed her pink lips. "Don't worry, take care of her as long as you want until I leave and then when I come back I'll bring her with me and you can take care of her again." Sango replied, trying to keep her voice light and happy. She gestured for the over ecstatic maid to leave. She'd been so busy with the ball and her own serious problems that it hadn't occurred to her that her familiar cat companion hadn't shown up. "Is there anything else I forgot about?" She muttered to herself, walking towards her room a little distracted.

Metal clinking together brought Sango out of her trance, she looked up to see two guards running towards her. _Of course..._"Finally, we found you!" One said before he stopped and panted for breath. 

"Searched all over!" The other one said in quick succession. "But you had already disappeared."

"Oh..." Sango answered. _That's right, I was running away from them and turned a corner to find Ms. Higurashi requesting me to the ballroom... _Suddenly the incident in the ballroom flared in her mind, she automatically relived the events that followed afterwards. Tears threatened to start falling again as she unwillingly revisited her feelings, the hurt, the pain, the... 

A strong arm gripped hers and gave a gentle tug towards her room. Sango decided not to struggle, what was the use? It was two heavy-set men against one frail girl. They wouldn't stand a chance against her. She smiled as the thought flickered through her mind, the first happy thought of the day.

"Don't try anything like that again, at least tell us where you're going next time." One of the guards warned and opened the door for her. 

"Okay." Sango replied without bothering to thank the guards, she made her way to her bed and sat down heavily. She barely acknowledged when the door was closed softly behind her. Miroku's last words echoed in her mind. Were her words _that_ harsh...but she'd been down this road. Her words _had_ been harsh. But his words had been harsh too...what he said about her, what he thought... Sango didn't seem to notice as a warm tear slid down her cheek and another, and another, and another until she was sobbing uncontrollably for the second time that day. "I'm so pathetic!" She muttered to herself, wiping away the tears as fast as she could, as if that would help make them go away. "It's a boy! A simple commoner! I don't even know for real if he's from some high and mighty kingdom!" Her hiccups died down to soft sniffs, she let her sore arms drop down beside her, too tired to move but content to stare at the velvet carpet. She sighed exhaustedly, the silence was a comfortable welcome now that she had calmed down and began to relax.

The ornate wooden clock ticked slowly away, the only noise in the otherwise silent room. She was vaguely aware of the maid that came in to hang up her new dress since she had soiled her own. She must've looked a sight walking back down the halls with messy hair and stained dress. But she didn't really care anymore...nothing in this world seemed important, they were just...there, for no apparent reason... The only thing that mattered, the only thing that was important...had been... inadvertently taken away from her. She sighed in disgust. Inadvertently? Who was she kidding? She knew what was going to happen, she knew what she was in for, what she would have to pay, and yet, she still did it, did it with attitude and enough sincerity to make her words hurt.

And it probably hurt like hell the way he had avoided her, the way his face had ... looked like... Sango didn't blame him, no...she blamed herself. After all, it was she who had yelled at him, but what was done was done, and she couldn't go back and change history, now she desperately wished she hadn't gulled Kagome into going to the village, that way she would've never met Miroku.

She sighed dejectedly and fell back onto the bed, arms spread out to her sides. She gazed up at the blank ceiling and blinked slowly, she never realized how amusing the ceiling was...there was a small crack in the left corner, barely an inch or so, a bump was close to the middle of the ceiling, a slight tan stain she had never noticed before, was right above her. It felt so good staring at the ceiling, she was too tired to think, to tired to do anything but watch the simple white plaster above her. 

Soon, the darkness rimmed the edges of her vision and slowly she closed her eyes, welcoming in the comfort of sleep. 

~~*~~

Miroku stared deadpanned at the oval mirror before him. The bags under his eyes had intensified, looking as if he had lacked a few days rest. He looked tired, exhausted. He sighed at his reflection and shifted his gaze to the window beside it. It opened up to the garden outside, Ms. Higurashi probably liked roses... He glared at them with as much resent as he could muster, as if it was their fault that Sango had said those things. Then he sighed with much withdrawal. What could he have done to make her say those things? Wasn't he true to his word? He never lied to her before. Never lied _knowingly_ that is.

Miroku rolled his eyes in an attempt to brush off those words. He was a pretty big player with girls and he was mighty proud to say so too, but he had never hurt so much from a reject before, in fact, he had never gotten rejected. Now he knew how those guys felt in the streets, with dirty, ragged clothes and dirt-caked expressions. They probably got dumped too.

But why would it hurt this much, did she...Sango...did he really love her? Was that how it felt? True, he felt nice and warm when he saw a pretty little girl, but with Sango it was different. He felt...that he should protect her, the need to keep her from danger and to care for her. All these confusing emotions swirled in his head until he couldn't make heads or tails of what he was thinking.

He gripped his staff tightly and stood up in aggravation. He was thinking in circles, it was better to leave her alone, she probably hated him now anyways. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked a few steps before stopping. He wanted to see her again, only if it was a measly second...but should he risk it? Deciding he had nothing more to lose, he walked out of his room without another thought and down the corridor.

The velvet-covered stairs seemed to go by too fast as he slowly made his way up. He bit his lip in frustration. Sango's room was the fourth one down, on the left. He'd always fancied how well he could memorize a place when he'd only spent a few days in it, but right now, he wished he didn't know where her room was. Rather it being a maze than some simple hallway.

The closer he got to her room, the more he felt uneasy, butterflies were practically gnawing at his insides and if he opened up his mouth right now, he wouldn't be surprised if a few flew out. It was a first to feel nervous, but nervous about a girl? That was something entirely new for him. He'd _never_ been nervous about a girl before, and why should Sango be any different?

A little voice in his head nagged at him, unwilling to let him go. _Of_ course _Sango's different!_ It seemed to shout, resounding uncomfortably in his mind. _You _love_ her! _It added. Miroku glowered at the floor and purposely hit his head. "Stupid voices..." He muttered. Now he was sounding paranoid.

The door was barely two feet away, but he couldn't bring himself to reach it. _What if something goes wrong? What will I do? Do I really want to do this... _Miroku bit his lip absently and wrung his hands together.

His palms were sweaty.

But why would they be? His hands never got sweaty... Did Sango really mean all that to him? That if she was in any trouble he would go to the far corners of the world just to save her?! He blinked simultaneously and took in a deep breath. His thoughts were jumbled, that was it. His nerves must be on edge at the moment. Must be Marie, somehow she always found a way to annoy him to no end. But he couldn't keep that thought out of his mind. Go to the far corners of the world...just for her? He rubbed his chin in an incredulous fashion and 'hmm-ed', what was getting into him, she was a girl, like all the others on the planet. He snorted in disbelief and shook his head slowly, what has humanity come to? You leave for a moment and then return and you find nothing the same! How interesting...

He was nervous. No doubt about it.

He was skirting the problem...purposely. 

It annoyed him and fascinated him. A girl, just like any other, had done this to him, of no real intention at all. She had done it without knowing she had! Astonishing yet strange...Miroku never really thought he would truly fall in love, he felt about the same for every pretty girl he had come across, but somehow he had been caught so suddenly in such a simple trap that he hadn't been ready for it.

He sighed dramatically and shook it off. _Might as well get this over with..._ He walked towards the door at an even pace and knocked on the door softly. He waited a few seconds then knocked again. 

Silence.

Did she leave? Miroku didn't want her gone, he didn't just go through all that trouble just to have her disappear at the last moment. He knocked louder this time, when silence greeted him, he opened the door roughly. Immediately he regretted his actions, Sango was only sleeping. He sighed and looked to the side, why couldn't he do anything right?

Relief spread across his features and he smiled ruefully. At least she wasn't gone.

He turned to gaze at her, noticing that her chest rose and fell as she took in each breath. She was beautiful. Prettier than any girl he had ever met. He walked over to the side of her bed although he knew he was taking a big risk. He kneeled down beside her face and gently brushed off her silky black hair. Sango frowned but settled back to sleep, clutching at the soft covers beneath her. Miroku smirked, she looked like an angel when she was asleep, nothing like her fierce self when awake. He looked back at her and pulled back in surprise.

Sango's large brown orbs stared back, her mind not yet up to speed.

Miroku ran his tongue over his lips uneasily. Trying to put as much distance between them without catching her attention. He looked at her as recognition and something akin to disbelief crossed her face. 

"Miroku?" She voiced softly as if she didn't quite believe she was seeing him. "What are you doing here?" She raised herself so that she was almost sitting, she stared uncertainly at him.

"Sorry for disturbing you." Miroku said in a stiff, quiet tone. He stood up and glanced briefly at her before walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Sango voiced before she could stop herself. "I...want to...speak with you...if that's alright." She said awkwardly.

Miroku looked back to see her staring down at the fabric clutched in her hands. She seemed almost sincere and regretful that...no...maybe he was only imagining it. She just wanted to speak with him...

"Yes...ma'am?" He said, his voice cracking. He winced visibly, keeping his eyes averted from her.

"We're on first name terms after all, so just call me Sango, never really got used to all that 'ma'am' and 'your ladyship' sort of thing." 

An uncomfortable silence settled around the couple, each in their own thoughts, trying hard to dig up something to fill the uneasy stillness.

"Wh-what have you been up to...lately?" Sango offered after a while, glancing hesitantly at Miroku then back at the velvet covers.

"Nothing much...just got done packing, carriage is coming early tomorrow, so I'll be gone by then."

"Couldn't get a carriage to come today?"

"No, they were all reserved for the ball."

"Oh, I see."

"Yea..."

The silence settled back down making Miroku shift uncomfortably and Sango tighten her grip around the comforter.

Miroku sighed as if getting ready to say something important then stopped and closed his mouth.

"You know..." Sango began with forced buoyancy. "I don't really blame you for anything..."

Miroku looked up in surprise, his mouth slightly parted.

"After all...I _was_ the one who said those horrible words, I...didn't really mean it." Sango blinked back tears and wrung the blanket in her hands. "I just n-needed someone to yell at, the ball wasn't my idea, the wedding wasn't my idea...I guess it was all too much for one little girl, huh?" She looked up and smiled remorsefully. "Never was ready for such a big step."

Miroku shifted his gaze to the floor. "Don't blame yourself, the wedding was partially my idea to begin with, I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself."

"But all those horrible wor-"

"Don't worry about it. I know, it was too much stress to handle at one time." Miroku raised his gaze to meet Sango's. "Anyways, with all the bustle of activity going on around here, I never really got a chance to introduce myself...did I?" He grinned at her for a moment, but it disappeared in an exhausted sigh.

"No, you didn't, so you owe me one!" Sango replied, encouraged by his faint smile.

"Oh I do, do I?" Miroku raised an amused eyebrow and a hint of a smile pulled at his mouth.

"Yea, so let's start with some introductions." Sango reached out a hand and grinned warmly. "I'm Sango, who are you?"

Miroku shook his head in disbelief but took her hand and shook it. "Miroku."

"Pleased to meet you. Where you from?" Sango inquired, trying hard to mask her awe, it felt surprisingly good to have his firm and warm hand gripping hers.

"Western lands." He replied nonchalantly.

"Western lands, huh...interesting." Sango nodded. "What do you do there?"

"Hm...nothing that would interest you." Miroku said with a teasing smile and quickly turned his gaze to the windows so Sango wouldn't see it, but she had already caught it.

"Oh really! Try me." Sango said with a defiant look in her eyes. "It can't be that dull if you turned up here in the north. It's a pretty fair trek from here to there you know."

Miroku raised his eyebrows and looked inquiringly at Sango. He shrugged casually. "If you must know, I was the right-hand man for the younger prince of the Western lands and also his best friend." He said it as if talking about the weather, nothing to extravagant or unusual.

Sango blinked in astonishment. "Really?! I've never met royalty before!"

"Royalty? Now you're exaggerating." Miroku said offhandedly, but gave Sango a smile.

"Now...for the big question. How did you get here of all places? As a commoner no less!" Sango asked, true curiosity laced her words.

"Hey don't I get a chance to ask questions?"

"Hey, you owe me."

"You really want to know then?" Miroku sat down on the bed, looking at his staff just for the sake of looking at it. "Well then...are you in for a long story?"

"Long story? You're sounding as if this was a novel." Sango replied sarcastically, but scooted closer towards him.

"Hm...a novel of sorts I guess." Miroku concurred, he glanced at Sango and seemingly satisfied with her attentiveness, started his story. "It started last year, just about when winter was settling in, I remember it as if it was only yesterday..."

"Oh cut the dramatics!" Sango interrupted.

"But it's what makes the story a story!" Miroku said in an obviously faked innocent voice. "Without it, it'd be just some other pointle-"

"Ok, ok, get on with it."

"Right." Miroku took in a deep breath and started again. "Like I said, before I was so rudely interrupted," Sango elbowed him roughly for that, making Miroku laugh good-humouredly. "It started last year, around winter time, just when the weather was turning cold..."

~~*~~

**A/N:** Ok...I think the "focusing-too-much-on-Sango-and-Miroku" phase is over, hopefully there will be more Inu and Kag! And thanks for all those nice reviews, I'm truly grateful!

Replies!

**Lioness kea**: I wish I could make the Sango/Miroku thing clearer, but I guess your right, I reread the last chapter and I was so disappointed! I couldn't understand why Sango would do that... very strange... ^^;;

**DemonMiko:** Sorry for the delay! School's been so terrible lately...three big projects and countless tests! I'm surprised I even made it through! But hopefully this was the next chapter you were looking for!

**Moonlight-Miko:** Lol, ok, ok I'm writing more! ^_^

**Burning-Yami-Rain:** *gushes* thank you!!

**Ho-Chi-Mihn-City:** Yes I know! I really want more Kag/Inu in here, but I didn't want to leave Sango/Miroku alone! So...see the conflicting emotions? Lol, more Kag/Inu to come!

**VicFan:** Thx!

**koari:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. ^^

**Skittles1**: Lol, thx!! I'm glad you liked it! I guess not updating in a long time gets surprising... ^^;;

**The-Real-Rosie-Gamgee:** Wow, scary review! Lol, but at least I updated!

**demon angle:** I'll try my best to update! But knowing me... ^^;;

**Angel81:** Thanks!

**taijyasango:** LOL! 

**hanyou punk chick**: I love that pairing and I can't believe I've been focusing on Miroku and Sango these last few chapters. But more is to come...eventually!

**shi-shi777:** Yes, this is a inu/kag story! Unless I get an unusual kink to go and make it a inu/kikyo or maybe an inu/sango! Lol, but that would NEVER happen! In another fic perhaps, but not in this one! Nope, never! So be relieved! (Hm...I sound like a preacher now XD...)

**jdls:** Thx for your review! And sorry the sango/miroku thing was a little more than confusing in the last chapter, you might be able to get this one. Hopefully it's cleared up? ^^;; Thx, I thought it a nice idea too.

*****A/N:** Er, yes, another note! Something you can skip or read, up to you! One thing that has been bothering me is that I keep calling Sango and Kagome 'highnesses' when they're really just high-class ladies, but nobody has brought that up! And to clear some things, Inuyasha isn't a hanyou...and there's some sort of twist in there that I haven't gotten straightened out quite yet... Well, enough about my problems! *whispers: review! review!* ^^;;...*gack* I'm so pathetic sometimes.


	11. The Ball

A/N: Well, I couldn't have finished this chapter without the apt reminder from a reviewer, I'm sorry this came out terribly late but I had run into a writer's block and didn't really want to force the chapter out. Anyways, I tried my best and hopefully this makes up for the long wait. ;;

To Be A Commoner

Chapter 11

Kagome glared at the couples waltzing around the enormous ballroom. The ladies had obviously come to dance, compare dresses, or possibly even find a temporary boyfriend. The guys on the other hand, were chatting in small groups, being forced into dancing, or flirting with...drunk...women. Kagome had witnessed some awful balls before, but this was a startling new low. How did those women get drunk?! The last time she checked, no alcohol was being served. Apparently, she was mistaken.

Following the fancy twirls of cheap imitation cloth, she found that most of these women were maids or servants who lived in the mansion. That made sense, this _was_ a ball to find a suitor, Kagome would've expected the invitations were only sent to the gentlemen. _Hmm, then how did Kikyo get in... _Kagome instinctively turned to stare at the front podium; Kikyo hadn't been introduced yet, though it was slightly suspicious that she was invited... _Oh my mother did not!_ The only two reasons Kikyo could be here was if she was personally invited, or her mother sent invitations to everyone, including the girls. Somehow Kagome expected the latter.

Close to crushing her punch glass, Kagome reminded herself that she wasn't the rich "waiting-for-a-husband" Kagome, but the greedy, snotty, and otherwise, fashionable Kikyo. Honestly...fashionable was an understatement. Kagome felt the little collar around her neck once again and was awed at the soft, stretchable material, it certainly wasn't choking her in the least, she had to remember to ask Kikyo what this sort of fabric was called.

Releasing her death grip on her already abused cup, she amused herself by watching the empty podium where five elaborate chairs sat. _Five? _Kagome raised a curious eyebrow and held up her fingers. "Sango..." She tapped her fingers as she ticked off each name. "Mom...Dad...Me..." _That' s four! What is the fifth- _

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A loud voice called from the front. Kagome looked up in time to see a short squatty man reading from a scroll. _Funny, I don't think I've ever seen _him_ before..._ "Lady Higurashi and her husband." His voice boomed over the crowd and a few people plugged their fingers into their ears.

The curtains pulled back to reveal mom and dad, daintily holding hands and walking towards the two large chairs in the middle. Kagome stared dully at the two as they sat down; she was still a bit surprised her step-dad had yet to say anything about how he was always introduced as mom's husband. It was true her mom didn't take the last name of her second husband, but that was to keep her first husband's name well known, he was born into the rich family, mom only married him, so she had figured it was only fair to keep his last name.

"Secondly! Lady Sango and her husband-to-be!"

_HUSBAND?! _Kagome blanched. _Sango didn't say anything about a husband! _But in the next few seconds, Kagome realized who the lucky man was.

"Miroku! Stop stepping on my dress!" Sango whispered through her smiling teeth.

"I can't help it, you have such a long train!" Miroku whispered back, waving to the crowd.

"It's not a train! In fact, it barely reaches the floor!" Sango reached her seat and sat down thankfully, Miroku following quickly afterwards.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I had to walk like that." Miroku heaved a sigh and spared a glance around the ballroom, his gaze landed on a group of girls who were giggling and smiling at him. He was about to raise his hand and wave to them when he felt Sango's heated glare, boring through his back. He smiled sheepishly and turned around. "I can't help it, one must always entertain fans."

"Funny, I never heard of that before." She turned and located a group of boys who were currently trying not to stare at her. She smiled and waved at them, earning a beady glare from Miroku. "What? Didn't you just say one must always entertain fans?"

Miroku frowned but then looked over to the group of ladies from before and shot them a gleaming smile. Sango, infuriated, blew a kiss to her group of men. In turn, Miroku winked to one of the ladies, beckoning her to come up on stage. Sango glared at the girl with such rage that the girl was too scared to come.

"Well you didn't have to do that!" Miroku said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I was just having fun."

"You know, it's not to late to call off the wedding, you could be joining her in bed tonight if you wanted."

"Oh why so cold lady Sango!" Miroku said with a poetic lilt in his voice. "If not me, then who?!"

"Shh!" Sango whispered as she caught a few stares going their way. "Fine, fine, stop being such a suck-up."

"I'm offended."

"You should be."

"Such hard words to be falling from your soft lips-"

"MIROKU!" Sango whispered angrily, discretely pinching him behind his arm. "Shut up now if you know what's good for you." She warned as Miroku tried not to grimace.

"Wow, they certainly look like the couple." Kagome commented from her place in the back. From here, Sango and Miroku seemed to be happy. "Good for them."

"Yea, I know, right?"

Kagome turned to see a slightly pissed off Marie in a pale yellow dress. She had her simple brown hair up in a series of charming ringlets and a few dressy pins. Kagome blinked and slowly pointed at Marie's sulky face. "Y-y-you!"

"The name's Marie if you don't mind." Marie replied in a huff and then stared back at the podium. "Who'd of thought, Sango, a lady of all things!" Then Marie turned to look at Kagome, she was about to say something when her eyes started to narrow and look closely at Kagome's hair. "Aren't you that friend with Sango?"

"Me, with that girl, ha!" Kagome tried to pretend in her most snotty-ish accent. "I wouldn't be caught dead with her." She snorted to add affect.

Marie seemed to consider her for a moment before looking to the front. "Oh, thought you were some other girl." She apparently thought she'd made a mistake.

Kagome sighed in relief and shook her head before looking up at the podium.

"Last but most certainly not the least, Lady and heiress of the Northern lands, Kagome!" The short man proclaimed, his voice booming yet again around the vast hall.

As with the previous couples, the servants standing by the curtains to the side pulled it open and in a few steps, Kikyo appeared in all her fiery glory, decked out in what had been Kagome's dress. A hush fell throughout the crowd as they gazed in wonder at the lady before them. It was amazing how she carried herself and how the dress caught the lights of the many chandeliers. She glimmered and sparkled every which way possible, the dress simply enhancing her natural beauty.

Even Kagome was floored by Kikyo's spectacular show, she looked oddly regal in her gown, composed and seemingly unaware of the silence in the ballroom.

Just as Kikyo took her seat all noise rushed back into the room, everyone seemingly talking about the stunning ethereal lady they had all just seen. Kagome, however, was spared the aftereffects of Kikyo's appearance and she stood rather dazed before Marie snapped her back to reality.

"Just look at that girl, you wouldn't think she spent a night at the Inn." Marie commented, trying her best not to seem like the girl had awed her.

Kagome snorted in response but wasn't as nervous as before, nobody seemed to suspect Kikyo for impersonating the lady and nobody suspected Kagome of well...being Kagome. She sighed halfheartedly and glanced uninterested as Kikyo walked out into the cleared space of the ballroom and started to dance with Kagome's stepfather. Soon, other couples joined them as the small orchestra switched from song to song.

"Well, all eyes are gonna be on her all night, I should be getting off back to the Inn." Marie said to no one in particular and was about to leave when Kagome stopped her.

"Why are you here in the first place?" Kagome raised her eyebrows at Marie.

"Can't a girl have some fun?" Marie embarrassedly snapped at Kagome before she turned and walked quickly out of the room.

Kagome let a smirk grow on her face before she frowned and started walking back to her dark corner. She would've made it if it weren't for the probing question of a young man.

"Would you have this dance with me?" The young man asked again, gesturing to the waltzing couples. He had a simple white mask on that contrasted sharply with his dark hair.

"I would love to." Kagome replied not at all eager to start dancing but not wanting to draw attention.

He took her hand and led her to the floor, they took the customary posture and started twirling around, fitting perfectly in with the other couples. Kagome was slightly pleased that it wasn't a slow song, she didn't really want to talk to her partner at the moment but he seemed to talk anyways.

"Wow, that Lady Kagome is certainly an eye-catcher." The boy commented and Kagome tried not to blanch. That was probably the worst pick-up line she had ever heard, if this guy wanted a wife he better learn fast.

"Yes, surprisingly striking." Kagome replied solicitously and smiled.

"But you have beauty that rivals hers." He responded, smiling.

_Well, well, _Kagome thought, _His lines were getting a bit better, at least he was improving._

"Thank you I'm pleased to know someone thinks that." Kagome replied in all her courtliness, but she was wrong there. Not only did one person think that, but also quite a number of the suitors had seen her twirling with the young man and some even claimed it was love at first sight with the damsel in the white fox mask. This fact was not lost on Kikyo and her being filled with envy. _How dare she attract such attention away from me! _Kikyo thought angrily but caught herself and smiled at her current partner. Really of all people, why does Kagome always have to get on her nerves?

Kagome, unaware of the glances she was receiving from the suitors, was switching partners already as the songs changed and another classical piece issued from the orchestra. This new partner had a panther mask, which seemed to merge with his equally black hair. Kagome smiled warmly at her partner and started in on the dance.

"You know, I think the lady Kagome is jealous of you at this moment." The suitor said as they waltzed around. "Half the men in this room have their eyes on your beauty." He whispered sensuously, something that made Kagome shiver. She seemed more perplexed about his comment than scared. Quickly she slid a glance around the room and indeed his words were right, half the men seemed to be staring at her. She wiggled uncomfortably under their gaze, making her partner inquire about her well-being. She nodded her head and said she was perfectly fine.

That partner soon twirled her off to the next guy albeit reluctantly and she locked hands with yet another suitor. This one had a stark white mask on with just the slightest hint of silver lining. Kagome stared up at him and noticed that he had long black hair. _It's so long! _Kagome thought randomly, eyeing his hair with a bit of curiosity. She moved on to look at his eyes but remembered that he was wearing a mask, what an irritating mask! If only she could see his eyes! Then...then what? Kagome couldn't quite place her finger, there was something familiar about this guy.

Kagome looked at the mask again before erasing that thought. Maybe she was just imagining things, that common boy she had danced with had little to no knowledge of dancing. It was a stupid idea to start with. Kagome smiled to her partner and then frowned, he hadn't spoken at all had he. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize.

"Oh, how rude of me, I am Kikyo." Kagome replied, barely remembering that she was indeed masquerading as Kikyo for the night. She got but just a slight nod in return. Kagome hid her frown behind a smile and continued talking. "Isn't Lady Kagome beautiful? Absolutely stunning in that gown!" Her attempt at light conversation was returning with little success. "Oh, and that Lady Sango and her husband to be." Kagome paused, not sure what to say. "I can't believe she chose Lord Miroku of all people, that gu-" Kagome immediately gasped and changed the subject. "That guy is totally a cheater, you can tell by how he looks at other girls, really." Kagome pretended to be interested in something else, but had felt the grip the suitor had on her shoulder tighten just barely. She wished this was just a dream and that she would wake up to find that she was still on that cliff looking out over the village. But sadly, her conscious mind told her different and she fell into an uneasy silence.

The orchestra switched smoothly to a slow song and Kagome was forced to stay with her silent partner. She contemplated faking ill health and then leave but that would draw attention she didn't need. Kagome stared up into the holes in the mask for eyes, willing herself to see past it and figure out just who that she danced with.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, she hadn't noticed his hands around her waist till now. Startled, she checked to make sure that she had moved her arms up around his neck. It wasn't like her to miss such a detail but he had been an uncomfortable partner to begin with. She blamed it on her imaginative mind and didn't bother to think of it again.

"You dance so well it makes me curious." Kagome finally said, staring up at the dark holes of his mask. "Where might you be from?"

"Your mask suits you well." Was the only reply he gave. Kagome puzzled over his comment, she was wearing a fox's mask, how did it suit her well? Was it because it looked good on her? But that was such a strange thing to comment about. She soon gave up as she ran out of ideas.

His shoulder was at eye level and she settled for looking at his shoulder rather than his masked face. As they slowly moved back and forth, one of his surprisingly long bangs had been teased to the front and had slid across his shoulder. Kagome started to study it, she moved her hand over and ran her fingers through his hair. _So silky soft! _She blinked in astonishment. Her hair wasn't as soft or easy to comb through as his. _What a strange guy..._ She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't see the few strange glances she was receiving because of her slight action, her partner seemed to feel a bit uncomfortable but strived not to show it.

As she combed through his hair, a strand caught her eye, it was slightly hidden behind his black hair but she drew it out. Kagome looked at her hand and realized that she was holding, a silver hair! Was this guy old or something?! Kagome immediately removed her hand and returned it around his neck, she stared straight ahead, as if nothing had happened.

The slow dance finally ended and a quick-beat songs started up. Kagome apologized to her silent partner and walked away, trying to discreetly head for her dark corner.

Thankfully for her, most of the attention was trained on Kikyo and her current partner, Kagome hadn't realized it, but she and her silent partner was the only other couple besides Kikyo who was left dancing. If any thought it strange that she would leave so soon, they didn't voice it. Instead, they turned their attention to Kikyo who smiled triumphantly.

As Kagome reached her dark corner, she spotted forms in the dark and a few noises. As she closed in, she found that it was actually two _bodies_! Ugh! She quickly averted her eyes and walked past the two lovers.

Now with her dark corner gone and the knowledge that she wanted to be by herself left her wandering past the pillars and curtains of the darker recesses of the great hall. Slowly, after many twists and turns in the shadowy curtained hallways, she found her way to a secluded balcony. It seemed not at all important that she didn't know her way back, all she really needed was fresh air, the sooner the better.

She opened one of the double doors and slid in. She found the balcony empty to her pleasant surprise and smiled to herself. She walked over to the edge and placed her hands on the rim of the balcony and breathed deeply. "Ahh..." Nothing like the cool night air after an exhausting and terribly boring ball. She closed her eyes and let the warm winds blow past her, teasing out a few strands of her raven black hair.

She idly wondered how Sango and Miroku were faring, she hadn't seen either of them when she was dancing. Guiltily she remembered that she really hadn't looked out for them and she probably had missed seeing them dancing as well. She sighed and swung her legs over the rim, resting herself on the thin ledge. The balcony was on the first floor and it was but a three feet drop to the ground, it was a petty distance that Kagome was sure she could handle.

Leaning forward, she took in another deep breath and unwound her hair, setting her accessories down on the ledge beside her. The wind wasted no time teasing about her hair and blowing it this way and that, but Kagome paid little heed, she felt relaxed. Reaching up, she untied the string of her mask and was about to take it off when a sound of a closing door reached her ears. She quickly tied the string and turned around, there was no one there, odd... She probably forgot to close the doors then. Feeling her nervousness subsiding, she turned back and gazed out at the castle grounds.

"Surprised to find you here." A sudden voice came from her left side. She reeled to her right instinctively and might've fallen if a strong arm hadn't reached out and grabbed her.

"My god..." She mumbled and steadied herself on the ledge before looking up to come face to face with the last person she thought she'd see.

A/N: Hope that was enough for now. I'll try my hardest to update sooner and sorry again for the long wait. I know some of you out there have little patience left after about three months of waiting. XD Sorry!

Replies:

**half dog, half wolf**: Well, at least this chapter was hopefully long enough to make up for the three months!

**lioness kea**: I'm glad you're not confused anymore and SO sorry I didn't update sooner, there are...various excuses involved...

DarkMoon1: Thanks!

Moonlight-Miko: Aww, you're not weird! Not at all! I'd probably say the same thing. XD

Angel81: Thx!

Skittles1: gushes Thank you!

SweetazKande: Wow, I'm overwhelmed! I'm glad you like this story a lot, but I'm sorry for not updating so soon!

hanyou punk chick: Thanks for the surprising reminder, this chapter wouldn't have been out as quickly if it weren't for your prompt review. ;;

VicFan: Thanks!


	12. Ridiculous Mistake

A/N: Whew! I'm glad I finally got this chapter out, it's not the best I could've done, but I didn't know what else to add or change.

To Be A Commoner

Chapter 12

_Leaning forward, she took in another deep breath and unwound her hair, setting her accessories down on the ledge beside her. The wind wasted no time teasing about her hair and blowing it this way and that, but Kagome paid little heed, she felt relaxed. Reaching up, she untied the string of her mask and was about to take it off when a sound of a closing door reached her ears. She quickly tied the string and turned around, there was no one there, odd... She probably forgot to close the doors then. Feeling her nervousness subsiding, she turned back and gazed out at the castle grounds.___

_"Surprised to find you here." A sudden voice came from her left side. She reeled to her right instinctively and might've fallen if a strong arm hadn't reached out and grabbed her.___

_"My god..." She mumbled and steadied herself on the ledge before looking up to come face to face with the last person she thought she'd see._

"Hi to you too Kagome...."

Kagome stared at the unexpected guest in front of her with raised eyebrows.

"You know, I _am_ a youkai, elite sense of smell if you didn't notice." He tapped his nose and smirked. He turned after a while and looked out over the castle grounds, his elbows placed on the thin ledge. "Ya know I was sort of surprised that you would pull such a stunt." He looked up at the stars and frowned. "Even your parents didn't notice...doesn't that bother you?"

Kagome chose to ignore his question, irritated by his straightforwardness.

"Eh?" He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "Not talking are we?" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and cast a spare glance again to the gardens. "Ah...well, Kikyo seems to have found a nice suitor." He caught the slight twitch of her arm and smiled. "I wonder Kagome, will you marry the man _she_ chooses or will you marry someone _you_ choose?"

Kagome blinked rapidly, startled at the question. Her thoughts seemed to have sparked to life in a flurry, she had never thought of that part of the plan before. It would be strange to denounce Kikyo's chosen suitor in favor of her own, but if she told everyone that it was just a stunt they'd probably comply sooner or later. "Kouga," She replied, "Why of all places did you come here?"

"Kagome don't answer me with another question." He said annoyingly, but nodded his head. "You shouldn't of left when you did, many had their eyes on you and it was stupid to let them know you were leaving." He rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see. "All I did was follow you and my nose."

Kagome stayed quiet, she hadn't taken in the consideration of the senses a youkai possessed, she was a fool to even believe her plan was going to work.

"For starters, a few of the guys went looking for you, of course they all got lost..." Kouga let himself smirk before continuing. "And that bastard you danced last with seemed to about to go after you when Kikyo snatched him."

"Snatched?" Kagome turned with a raised eyebrow.

"For lack of a better word." Kouga easily responded.

"You don't need to be jealous of that last guy that danced with me, he barely uttered a sentence let alone a conversation." Kagome idly pressed out some wrinkles from her dress. "Besides, I felt uncomfortable in the silence."

"Well good, cause you're MY woman." Kouga exclaimed about to wrap an arm around Kagome's waist, but stopped when Kagome laid a reproachful hand on his arm.

"I would prefer you don't touch me." Kagome said.

"Oh..." He muttered a bit surprised.

A neutral silence settled on the balcony, letting the pair immerse themselves in their own thoughts.

"Hm, those days you were missing..." Kouga started but drifted off.

"Those days I was missing...yes?" Kagome gestured for him to go on.

"You fell in love." Kouga turned with his mouth in a straight disapproving line and his eyes full of what looked like blame.

"F-fell in love?!" Kagome stuttered, her voice sounding fake even to her own ears. She was most definitely not expecting such a straight statement let alone a question. "I did NO such thing!" She defended, a furious blush flushing her cheeks.

Kouga didn't push the matter further, he already knew just WHO she had fallen for. _No use rubbing salt into an old wound._ He thought dryly.

"So, Miroku and Sango..." Kagome muttered uneasily into the silence trying to recompense for her earlier words.

"Haha, yea, everyone saw that coming." Kouga' s laugh sounded surprisingly harsh in the peaceful night. "If I'd knew those two were going to get together I wouldn't have had that talk with Miroku to start with."

Kagome eyed him curiously. "What...talk?"

Noting the tone in Kagome's voice, Kouga instantly shut up and muttered something quickly under his breath.

"I couldn't hear you." Kagome stated.

Kouga muttered louder and coughed a bit.

Kagome sighed knowing she'll probably have to coax it out of him later. "Forget it." She said to Kouga's relief. She jumped from the balcony and landed easily on the smooth tiled floor. "I'm going back to the ball." She informed touching her face to make sure her mask was still on. Turning, she retrieved her pins and hastily reformed her hair in a clumsily made twist.

"Why?" Kouga turned to face her noticing how the strands of hair she had missed naturally framed her face.

Kagome glanced at the double doors distantly wondering if there was even a reason. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders. "Is there anything better to do?"

Kouga frowned thoughtfully. "I'll come with you then." He said, offering his arm.

Kagome took it without much hesitation and smiled at him. "I noticed a girl had her eye on you...and she's pretty nice..."

"Kagome!" Kouga exclaimed in shock. "You're the only one for me!"

Kagome raised a doubting brow. "Okay Kouga...but she's so beautiful!"

A few minutes later and a few of Kagome's persuasive words had Kouga dancing with an extravagant girl. Kagome smiled inwardly, what a good job she had done! The girl she had just hooked up with Kouga was a youkai for sure, which made the match all the more practical. And if Kagome remembered right, this was one of the elemental demons, probably a princess who had gotten invited out of courtesy and to keep alliances pleasant between the King and the youkai.

Kagome watched them whirl around, they were such the cute couple it was hard to tear her eyes away, but finally she turned with great effort to watch the other dancers, her eye catching a certain pair.

_Oh, Miroku and Sango! _She grinned with pleasure seeing the love radiating in Sango's eyes and an equal amount if not more from Miroku. _Ah, a noble lady meets her true love in the form of a commoner. _Even if Miroku _was_ a commoner he certainly looked every inch the nobleman now, as if he was born for it.

Kagome's smile lost most of its radiance as a sudden thought occurred to her; _I just hope that her parents go well with it._ Kagome shifted uncomfortably at the troubling thought. _What if her parents disapprove? But they're so much in love that her parents have _got_ to see throu- _The diversion she was so unconsciously hoping for came suddenly in the form of none other than Marie.

"I thought you had left." Kagome said in surprise as Marie bustled into view.

Marie rolled her eyes as if she couldn't believe Kagome had thought that. "Well you thought wrong young lady, no woman in her right mind would miss a ball like this!" The plump lady in the yellow dress huffed indignantly. "Trust me though, this is probably the only ball I'd be able to attend in my lifetime. Around here, a ball is as unlikely as a cat having pups."

Kagome looked at Marie with a slight sense of bafflement, the lady was obviously being overly exaggerative. At least now Kagome had someone to keep her company.

"For your information," Marie rattled on, "I was over at the refreshment stand."

Kagome nodded in realization, _Mom didn't spend all that time on food to have it ignored and if the snacks were just going to sit there, then all her hours spent tasting and choosing rations for the ball had all been wrought for nothing. Yes, I'd have expected Marie to be there if not back at the Inn. _

Kagome perfunctorily nodded at Marie's most recent comment, her eyes wondering aimlessly over the dance floor.

"And that's how the milk was spoiled." Marie finished as Kagome snapped back to attention.

"Wow, interesting." Kagome commented.

"I know, Bessie was always the temperamental one." Marie replied.

Kagome tried to think, who was Bessie? Why was Marie talking about 'spoiled milk' for? Temperamental? Kagome searched her mind to find any clues to what they had been talking about, but all she got was what she already knew.

"Too bad."

Kagome looked over at Marie and then turned to see where Marie was staring. "Oh..." Kagome said a bit slowly, not knowing what Marie was staring at and not knowing why Marie said what she said.

"I'm not stupid Kag." She stated quite simply, calling her a shortened version of her longer name to deflect any curious glances or suspicions. "Fifteen years working in an Inn, gots to have sharp eyes for any cheating bums, tramps, and the like." She informed, giving Kagome the sense of déjà vu_._

So, discovered twice already. The plan was crumbling pathetically in her mind and she scolded herself harshly for ever thinking such a farfetched arrangement could actually work.

"It's just too bad you're so foolhardy." Marie said again, shaking her head and staring off into the crowds. "You really should've jumped at the chance but..." Marie continued to shake her head again. "You didn't..."

"Didn't what?" Kagome asked, quite perplexed and annoyed.

Marie frowned and finally turned, motioning for the younger woman to follow her.

Kagome hesitated before following Marie's already disappearing form into the crowd.

It was slightly colder as Kagome found herself outside once again. This time it was a different place; a patio of sorts that she had forgotten was even here. Marie drew to a stop and sat down on the benches arranged around the large rectangular terrace and motioned for Kagome to take a seat as well.

"Remember Miroku?" Marie began, looking at Kagome through the slits of her fox mask.

Noticing that nobody was around and the patio a far way away from the dance floor, Kagome removed her mask. "Yes, I remember, but what does he-"

"He has _everything_ to do with it and if you'll let me finish you'll understand." Marie cut through smoothly before Kagome deterred from the subject. Sighing rather dramatically, Marie began her explanation. "When Miroku walked into the Inn followed by Inuyasha, it struck me as funny how they looked so incredulously familiar to me, but I had brushed it off and went on with business, renting them a room and cooking them a late dinner. And it was certainly late, at least close to midnight and they were lucky to find my husband's Inn open at such a time, but I had stayed up that night to tidy up the accounting.

"They neglected to tell me their real names, Inuyasha and Miroku, but I figured out soon enough when they started to bicker and fight, that was when they forgot to use their fake names."

"They did?" Kagome asked confused, what had they to hide?

"Yup, lied to me and my husband they did. But it was then that I figured out who they were, but I didn't say anything about it." Marie answered and then sighed. "Then you and Sango arrived, unexpectedly of course, and I should say, I didn't recognize you two to be royalty at all. You were always stuck inside that gigantic stone edifice they call a castle that I have never had the chance to see you."

"Tell me about it." Kagome muttered under her breath.

Marie continued on, ignoring Kagome's comment. "I knew right off that you two pairs would make the perfect couple and I'm glad that Miroku and Sango ended up together. Miroku's the perfect husband for Sango not only because they're in love, but because he's a noble as well."

"Noble?" Kagome inquired, raising a doubting eyebrow.

"Yes, quite the gentleman he was when he isn't showing his lecherous side." Marie replied. "He's actually from-" Marie stopped mid-sentence as she heard a noise. Kagome quickly tied her mask back on and both women turned to look at the curtained entrance.

Surprisingly, it was Kikyo who emerged from the curtains, half dragging a black-haired man. Kagome recognized both and tried to keep from smirking, it was just so much like Kikyo to force a short rendezvous on the poor suitor.

Kikyo turned around to grab both of the man's hands. "Would you let me remove your mask so that I may see your face?" Slowly, she lifted her hands up to his mask only to have him clasp restraining hands on her wrists. Without a word he looked up at Kagome and Marie. Kikyo looked behind her and a sudden look of irritation and anger crossed her face but it was wiped off within a second.

"Ladies." Kikyo said and gave a curt nod of recognition.

Kagome stood and nodded back. "Lady..." And then it hit her.

Her jaw was half opened and her eyes wide but she quickly recovered thanks to Marie's slight cough.

"Lady Kagome." She finished rather quickly, her mind on other things.

"Lady Kagome." Marie repeated from behind, dipping into a low curtsy.

Kagome bit her lip from saying anything but couldn't help but glance at the guy slightly behind Kikyo.

Always being the brash one, Kikyo quickly swept a hand at the door. "Could you..."

"Oh a youkai?" Marie said rather randomly and walked over to the suitor and tried looking under his mask. The guy snorted in response and avoided Marie's hand.

"Youkai?" Kagome asked, her voice going unheard as Kikyo's attention was drawn behind her. _Oh...then I must be wrong... _

"Hm, you don't seem like the youkai type much though, ah well, an old woman like me can't tell the difference anymore." Marie shook her head and sighed rather melodramatically.

"Please!" Kikyo pushed in-between Marie and the guy and gestured for the door again.

"Marie, I think we should leave the two alone. They're clearly in the middle of-"

"You don't need to tell me twice." Marie interrupted and turned to look at Kagome, instead of the irritated look Kagome had expected, it was an intense stare.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and Marie jerked her head towards the guy behind her. Kagome frowned and looked at the suitor. "I-"

"I _command_ you to leave at once!" Kikyo cut in, not hiding her agitation any longer.

Kagome switched her gaze in a flash and glared at Kikyo, not that the other woman could see, but it was only reflex. "Watch your words." Kagome angrily whispered as she passed by Kikyo and through the door, not even pausing to wait for Marie.

Marie hurried after Kagome not bothering to apologize.

"Finally!" Kikyo sighed and turned to look at her suitor. "Now, where were we?"

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! It means a lot that you guys are still with this story. XP

Review responses:

**Lioness Kea****:** Thanks a bunch! I hope this chapter was as good as the last!

**half dog, half wolf:** Yay! I didn't take as long as last time!

****

**Moonlight-Miko:** Thanks! I'm rather ridiculously flattered by your comment. And no worries, just say what you think about the story in your reviews and don't think too hard if you can't come up with anything original, sometimes I get stuck and just end up typing, "Love the chapter! Can't wait to read the next." TT At least it's a review and I know from experience that it makes a writer happy!

**sakura19892****:** Aw thanks!

**Skittles1:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

**pretendingtobesane:** Lol! ;; And yes, I think there's quite a few grammar mistakes in my chapters, I'm just too lazy to correct them.


End file.
